


Stay With Me

by Queenaly300



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenaly300/pseuds/Queenaly300
Summary: [Lena/Kara] A broken and bloody Kara ends up on Lena’s balcony. Lena takes care of Kara and is forced to confront her feelings for the superhero and what lengths she would go to in order to keep Kara safe.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunset. 

It was her favorite time of the day. She loved the orange tint that danced across the sky. She felt peaceful. It was the only time of the day that she ever felt peace. Being the CEO of a powerful company did that to a person.

Tonight was the same as any other night. Shoes off, feet up on the railing. Margarita in her hand, a pitcher on the table next to her. Her laptop was in her lap though she wasn’t getting much work done. 

Budgets and agendas for the next meeting were flashing across her screen. After staring at the numbers for more than an hour she was ready to give up for the night. She wasn’t going to accomplish much more tonight.

She was halfway through her second margarita when she noticed something sailing through the air. At first she thought it was a plane going by, or maybe a shooting star, then she realized whatever it was, was falling, toward her. 

As it got closer to her Lena Luthor could see the outline of a cape. One word come to her head.

Supergirl.

Supergirl was flying toward her. Lena sat her laptop down on the table and leaned forward in her seat. Supergirl wasn’t flying toward her, at least not very well. No, Supergirl was falling toward her.

Lena knew something was wrong the moment she saw Supergirl falling toward her. Supergirl didn’t fall. Lena jumped up, knocking the pitcher off the table and causing it to shatter. Lena ignored the glass and watched in shock and horror as Supergirl slammed into the ground of her balcony, creating a small crater.

Lena was horrified by the sight in front of her. Supergirl had been beaten half to death. Her lip was cracked and bleeding. Dirt caked her face and suit. She looked like she had a black eye. She couldn’t tell what the rest of the injuries were. The super suit covered them well. Lena assumed it was just as bad if not worse.

“Oh Kara,” Lena whispered heartbroken. She dropped down beside her best friend, well her only friend. She didn’t care if Kara learned that Lena was aware of her secret identity. All that mattered was Kara’s safety.

“Lena,” Kara muttered. It was so unlike Kara’s normally strong voice when wearing her costume. She sounded so fragile, so broken.

Lena gently cupped her cheek. “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay,” Lena said, although she wasn’t sure if she was trying to assure Kara or herself. “Can you walk?”

With some help Kara was able to stand. She leaned on Lena as they walked through the penthouse. Lena took Kara to her bedroom. It would be the most comfortable for her. Plus, with the balcony attached to her room it would give Kara the sunlight she needed to heal.

Lena eased Kara on the bed. She winced at every moan of pain from Kara. “I’m sorry,” she apologized over and over. Though she had nothing to do with this attack she couldn’t help the guilt she felt. The guilt she felt overwhelmed her.

Kara looks so helpless, Lena noted. She didn’t know what to do to help Kara. She settled on getting Kara cleaned up. “I’ll be right back,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear, unsure if Kara could hear her. Kara’s eyes were closed. 

Lena dug through her closet looking for something, anything that Kara could wear. She pulled out a matching set of red, silk tank top and shorts. Considering Kara was several inches taller than her the shorts would be rather short.

Lena prayed to every god she could think of that Kara was wearing a bra, and underwear. She didn’t think she could handle a naked Kara on top of everything else.

The clothes were dropped on the bed for the time being. Lena still needed to clean the dirt off of Kara’s face. A bowl from the kitchen was filled with warm water and soap. On the way back to her room she grabbed a washcloth and a towel.

The hard part now was figuring out how to take off the super suit. As carefully as she could she lifted Kara up in the hope of finding a zipper. Unfortunately, there wasn’t one. Lena gently pulled off Kara’s shirt, leaving bruised skin exposed. Lena sobbed as she saw just how hurt Kara was.

The top was removed with a few moans of pain from Kara. Lena was happy to note that Kara was in fact wearing a bra, a sports bra to be exact. A necklace tucked under the super suit caught her attention. She remembered seeing Kara wear it. It must have been important to her if she wore it as Kara and Supergirl. Lena straightened the necklace, allowing the gemstone to fall against her chest. 

As she removed the red boots Lena heard a thud on her bed. Two items had fallen out. One was her glasses. She reached for the other item and found Kara’s cell phone. It was placed on her nightstand. Lena wanted to finish cleaning Kara up, then she would figure how who to call.

Once Kara’s suit was off Lena took a moment to study the damage done to the superhero. Most of the damage was on her face and torso. There were a few bruises on her legs. That was the least of Lena’s concerns. A human would have broken ribs based on what she saw. Whether or not Kara had broken ribs Lena didn’t know. Small gashes littered her torso, from the looks of them they weren’t healing.

Lena quickly dressed Kara in her pajamas. As she pulled on the shorts Lena caught sight of two small scars, each about an inch long on her inner thigh. She checked the other thigh and saw the same thing. She knew from Lex’s research that Kryptonite caused permanent marks to a Kryptonian when it comes in direct contact with their skin. That meant at some point in the past Kara had been cut by Kryptonite, judging by the patterns of these cuts, Lena knew they were self-inflicted. 

Lena’s heart broke even more at the thought of Kara, so happy and bubbly, resorting to harming herself with pieces of her long dead planet. She quickly covered the scars. Lena doubted that Kara wanted her to see those scars and Lena wanted to respect her privacy as much as she could. 

The washcloth was dipped into the warm water. Lena slowly, and carefully, scrubbed away the dirt and blood from Kara’s body. The bowl had to be refilled three times before Lena was able to get Kara clean and presentable. She used the towel to dry Kara off and tossed it aside. She planned on burning the washcloth. It wasn’t everyday someone got a hold of Kryptonian DNA and Lena would be damned if she gave anyone the opportunity to obtain it.

Once the mess was cleaned up Lena grabbed Kara’s phone. It was unlocked. She scrolled through the recent contacts. She recognized some of the names: Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Cat Grant. Some of the names were a mystery to her: Winn Schott, James Olsen. There was one name that appeared more often than others: Alex Danvers. Lena thought that was a safe bet considering they also shared a last name. 

Lena quickly dialed the number and waited. “Kara, where are you? Your tracker is gone. We can’t find you anywhere. Are you—”

“Alex Danvers?” Lena questioned, interrupting the DEO agent.

“Who is this?” Alex demanded. “Why do you have my sister’s phone?”

“This is Lena Luthor, Ms. Danvers,” Lena introduced. Lena heard the sharp intake of breath. “Kara is at my penthouse. She’s badly hurt. I cleaned her up but I don’t know how to help her.”

“I’m on my way,” Alex said before handing up the phone.

Lena sat the phone down. There was nothing to do except to wait for Kara’s sister to show up. She opened up the curtain to the balcony. It was still dark outside but this way the morning light would come in and hopefully help heal Kara.

It was nineteen minutes after the phone call when Lena hears someone banging on her front door. She kisses Kara’s forehead before making her way to the front door. She pulled the door open and saw Alex Danvers, dressed in all black, gun on her hip. She looked angry and scared.

“Where is she?” Alex demanded. Of all the places Alex had searched, CatCo, Kara’s apartment, her apartment, the DEO, this was the last place she thought to look.

“My bedroom,” Lena responded, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Your bedroom,” Alex repeated with a raised eyebrow. 

“It will offer her the most sunlight in the morning,” Lena defended. 

“She’s not staying here,” Alex said with the shake of her head. She marched off to where she thought the bedroom was.

“That’s my office,” Lena informed her. She grabbed Alex’s shirt and led her to her bedroom.

“Kara,” Alex whispered at the sight of her injured sister. She eyed the super suit on the floor. “You changed her?”

“Would you rather she stay in the suit?” Lena countered.

Alex pushed the hair from Kara’s face. “How did you find her?”

“I didn’t find her. She found me,” Lena corrected. “She crashed into my balcony, quite literally.” Alex reached for her phone. “What are you doing?”

“Look, I appreciate everything you’ve done but I need to get Kara out of here,” Alex said as she started to dial Hank’s number. “Then we are going to have a conversation and I will decide what to do with you.”

“No,” Lena said grabbing the phone from Alex. She mentally winced. Alex looked ready to knock her out. “Kara came to me for a reason. She’s staying here with me.”

“Kara is my sister. She is my responsibility,” Alex said fiercely.

“Where do you think Kara would rather wake up?” Lena questioned. “Here where she is comfortable and well taken care of? Or in some government facility that feels like a prison?”

Alex sighed. She didn’t have the energy to fight Lena. Besides Lena had a point. Kara came to Lena for a reason. A reason Alex didn’t know or understand. Alex would respect Kara’s choice, at least for now. “Fine,” she agreed. “But I am staying too.”

Lena expected as much. The devotion Alex had for Kara was unlike anything Lena had ever seen. Lena would kill to have Lex care for her half as much as Alex cared about Kara. “I figured,” she said. “There’s a guest room across from this one.”

“Thanks.” Alex climbed onto the bed beside Kara. “How did you know?” Alex saw the confused expression. “About Kara, how did you know?”

Lena laughed and sat at the edge of the bed. “Kara once told me she flew to my office… on a bus.”

Alex groaned. “She is a terrible liar.”

“She really is,” Lena agreed. “How long will she be like this?” She didn’t like seeing Kara like this. She was still, so quiet. It wasn’t normal for Kara, or any human for that matter.

Alex ran her hand through her hair, ignoring the tangles she felt. She would brush her hair later. “I don’t know,” she said honestly. It killed Alex to admit it. “Do you have a pin or something?”

Lena pulled a bobby pin from her hair and handed it to the DEO agent. “What are you doing?” she demanded as she watched Alex gently poke Kara’s skin. A single drop of blood formed and Lena understood. “She lost her powers.”

“For now,” Alex said with a sigh. She would need to fill Hank in ASAP. “She’ll need to be on the balcony tomorrow. Let her rest in the sun.”

“How long?” Alex stared at her. “How long will her powers be gone?” Lena clarified.

Alex shrugged. “Last time it was three days. That was different. She exerted herself too much, used up all of her energy. Now she’s just hurt. I don’t know what that alien did or—” Alex’s phone buzzed. It was Hank. “I should take this.”

“Fill free to use the balcony for some privacy,” Lena said nodding toward the slider across the room.

Alex nodded and pressed her phone to her ear. “Hank, yes I found her—” Lena couldn’t hear anymore as the slider closed.

Lena massaged her temples. She now had both Danvers sisters staying with her. Lena grabbed her own phone. They were going to need food. Her fridge contained mostly alcohol. She dialed the familiar number. 

“Ms. Luthor,” Jess, Lena’s assistant, answered. “Is something wrong? You usually don’t call this late. Not that there’s anything wrong with you calling.”

Lena smiled into the phone. Her assistant reminded her of Kara. She was a wonderful girl, a college student trying to pay her way. Jess was always willing to go the extra mile, even if it wasn’t directly related to her job. Lena would have to remember to give the girl a raise.

“Jess, breathe,” Lena told her. “I need a favor.”

“What kind of favor?” Jess asked a little more hesitant this time.

“I have a couple friends staying at my penthouse for the foreseeable future,” Lena began. “Unfortunately, I have no food.”

Jess laughed. “You need help shopping?”

“Yes please,” Lena said, grateful she didn’t have to say the words. She was embarrassed to admit but she had never been grocery shopping before.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. I would be happy to help,” Jess said happily. She imagined her boss asking her something much worse than simply help with shopping. She had heard horror stories from employees at L Corp that had previously worked for Cat Grant. The things that woman demanded… Jess shuddered at the thought. “Do you need me to go now?”

Lena rubbed her head. She didn’t know Alex but she knew her type. The older Danvers sister would never eat if someone didn’t force her to. Lena could relate. “Not tonight,” Lena told her. It was late and Lena didn’t want to put more on her assistant that she already was. She would order pizza for the two of them. “But breakfast tomorrow would be great.”

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” Jess readily agreed.

“Jess,” Lena said before her assistant could hang up. “One of my guests is Supergirl, so when it comes to food…”

“More is better,” Jess said. She understood exactly what Lena was getting at.

“Yes, good,” Lena said with a small smile. “And with Supergirl being here—”

“Don’t worry Ms. Luthor,” Jess interrupted. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you Jess. Goodnight.” She tossed the phone on the nightstand. 

Lena lifted Kara’s shirt slightly. The bruises were still there. In fact, they looked worse now than they did before. Lena regretted it instantly. “What are you doing?” Alex asked as the slider closed again.

“I was hoping the bruises were fading,” Lena said. She readjusted Kara’s shirt. “Instead they’re getting worse.”

Alex checked Kara herself and winced. “Well she is human for now,” Alex said to herself. “With any luck she will get her powers back before she wakes up.”

“When’s the last time you ate?” Lena questioned. Alex looked up. “If you’re anything like me then you don’t eat half as often as you should. We need to take care of ourselves or we can’t take care of Kara.”

“You sound like Kara,” Alex muttered.

Lena laughed. “I may have quoted Kara,” she confessed. “Pizza?” Alex nodded. “My assistant will be by tomorrow to bring more food.”

“Did you tell her about Kara?” Alex demanded. Her hands balled up in fists. If Lena told… Alex didn’t want to think about it. 

“No,” Lena answered. “I did tell her Supergirl was a guest here. I had to so Jess would know to get enough food to feed a Kryptonian.” Alex relaxed slightly. “Alex, if I wanted to out Kara, I would have done so weeks ago when I found out, or when she flew here tonight. If I wanted to hurt her, I wouldn’t have called you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Alex asked. “And don’t give me that bullshit about wanting to prove that you’re not like the rest of your family.”

Lena sighed. “It has nothing to do with my family and not wanting to be like them.” Lena played with her phone. This was not how she wanted this to come out. She prayed that Kara couldn’t hear her right now. “I love her. I’m in love with her.”

Alex’s eyebrows widened. That she was no expecting. “You’re in love with her?” she choked out.

“I am,” Lena confirmed. “At first it just feelings for Kara, ever since the day she walked into my office with Clark Kent. Mr. Kent didn’t trust me. I don’t blame him. After everything that happened with Lex. But there was Kara, no judgment. It was almost as if she didn’t know about my family. I know that’s not true, but still.”

Alex brushed Kara’s hair from her eyes. “Kara’s always sees the best in people. Hell, even if she saw Lex I imagine she would try to find something good in him.”

“There is nothing good in Lex anymore,” Lena said sadly. 

“I don’t know if I trust you,” Alex said after a few minutes of silence. “But I do believe that you love her. So, if I will give you a chance.” Alex locked eyes with Lena. “Don’t mess this up because I promise you if you do anything to hurt Kara, no one will find your body.”

“Understood,” Lena said. Lena ordered the pizza and sat back in her seat. “Can I ask you something?”

Alex looked up from her phone. “What?”

“The scars on her thighs,” Lena began. 

Alex sighed. “I wondered when you were going to ask about that.” Lena was confused. Alex gestured toward the shorts Kara was wearing. “You changed her. There was no way you would miss the scars.”

“How did she get them?” Lena asked, her eyes locked on the scars on Kara’s thighs.

“Kryptonite,” Alex answered like it was obvious. Alex sighed. “When she came to Earth, it wasn’t easy for her. Part of it was my fault. I didn’t make her feel welcome. My dad, he studied Krypton and Kryptonian’s. He was even friends with Superman. When Kara came to Earth my dad wanted to help her. He studied the Kryptonite in hopes of learning more about Kara, so he could better cater to her needs. One night, Kara found the Kryptonite. She didn’t know what it was at the time, just that it hurt her.”

“She tried to kill herself,” Lena whispered in horror.

“No,” Alex said wiping away the tears. “She never tried to kill herself. She just… wanted to feel something.” Alex grabbed a tissue from the nightstand. “You should really talk to Kara about that.”

Lena nodded. “You’re right. I apologize. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay,” Alex said. “Honestly, you’re the first person to see those marks.”

“The first…” Lena repeated confused. Then it dawned on her. “She’s never been with anyone.”

Alex shrugged. “She never told me and I never asked. But no, I don’t think she’s ever been with anyone. She struggles with dating as it is.”

Lena stared at Kara. Even broken and beaten Kara was still the most beautiful girl Lena had ever seen. She couldn’t imagine Kara struggling to date. There should be men and women lined up to date Kara. If there was a line Lena would happily stand in it. 

When Lena really thought about it, she shouldn’t be surprised. Kara was strong, stronger than everyone on the planet, except maybe one person. Lena knew Kara well enough to know that Kara wouldn’t want to put her partner in danger.

The doorbell rang pulling Lena from her thoughts. “I’ll get it,” Alex said pulling the gun from her hip.

“It’s probably just the pizza,” Lena said walking over to her purse to so she could grab some cash.

“I’m not taking that risk,” Alex said. “Kara is vulnerable. If anyone found out she was here…” She shuddered at the thought. 

Alex made her way through the penthouse. Lena trailed behind her. If it was just the pizza boy she was going to give him a big tip. He deserved it after having to deal with Alex. 

It was the pizza boy. Lena mentally groaned at the sight. Alex with a gun aimed at the boy, who couldn’t be more than seventeen. Lena recognized the boy. He delivered pizzas here many times when Kara visited. 

“Ms. Luthor,” he squeaked. He was nervous on a good night. Having a woman point a gun at him was making it worse.

“Alex lower the gun,” Lena demanded. The last thing she wanted was the boy wetting himself in front of her door. Alex hesitated before putting away her gun. Lena dug through her wallet and pulled out a one-hundred-dollar bill. She took the pizza and handed it to Alex before handing the money to the boy. “Keep the change.”

His eyes widened at the money. “Uh, are you sure?” he asked. 

Lena nodded. “Take the money.” He tucked the money away and left as quickly as possible. “Was it necessary to scare the pizza boy?”

Alex shrugged. “When it comes to Kara’s safety there’s nothing I wouldn’t do.” She put the pizza on the kitchen counter.

Lena pulled two plates from the cabinet and sat them on the counter. She grabbed two beers from the fridge. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep her safe as well,” Lena confessed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Lena jerked awake. Someone was knocking on her door. She looked around the room, her bedroom. Her head was resting on Kara’s shoulder. One of the few parts of Kara that wasn’t injured. On the other side of Kara was Alex, curled up against her sister.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Lena jumped up. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up Alex or Kara. She ran to the front door and threw it open. It was Jess with several bags of food.

“Jess,” she greeted. Lena tried to smooth her hair down. She was used to looking anything but perfect.

“Ms. Luthor,” Jess said. She studied her boss’s appearance. She was wearing pajamas, which Jess had never seen her boss wear. Even when Jess would come by in the middle of the night Lena would still be fully dressed, wearing whatever she had worn to work that day. Lena also looked tired, like she hadn’t slept well. Jess could tell Lena had been crying. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lena lied. She was nowhere near fine and she wouldn’t be fine until Kara woke up.

Jess wasn’t convinced but she knew better than to push her boss. “I brought bagels, cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon and sausage, and stuff to make pancakes, waffles, French toast.” Jess scrunched her nose, trying to remember everything she had bought. “And some other stuff.”

Lena helped Jess carry the bags to the kitchen. “I appreciate this Jess,” Lena told her. She pulled a couple of the hundred dollar bills from the counter. She handed it to Jess.

“Oh no, Ms. Luthor this is far too much,” Jess protested.

The CEO sighed. What was it with people not wanting to take money from her? “Take it,” Lena insisted.

Jess stared at the bills in Lena’s hand. “Fine,” Jess agreed. She hadn’t completed all of the grocery shopping needed to feed Supergirl. This money would certainly help with that. “Do you need help cooking?” It was Jess’ way of politely asking if Lena knew how to cook.

“I can handle it,” Alex said walking out into living room. She was dressed similarly to Kara but in blue.

Jess looked between Alex and Lena. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her what was going on. She had stayed here far too long and it seemed like she was interrupting. “Oh, Ms. Luthor! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Lena looked at Jess then at Alex and it clicked. Jess thought Alex and Lena were involved. The idea was ridiculous. Lena barely knew Alex. Besides she preferred blonde aliens. “Oh no, it’s not like that,” Lena assured her. “She’s a friend, helping with Supergirl.”

It finally clicked in Alex’s head. The thought of it made Alex shudder. She would never date the CEO, or any CEO for that matter. They had nothing in common, other than their love for Kara.

“Right,” Jess said. “I’m sorry Ms. Luthor. Um, I should go. I have more grocery shopping to do.”

“Get Potstickers,” Alex requested. Lena and Jess stared at Alex. “They’re Supergirl’s favorite.” Lena understood, and was grateful to get some, or any, information on Kara. Anything that would give her an edge.

“Potstickers,” Lena repeated. “Lots of Potstickers.”

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” Jess said before leaving her bosses apartment.

“We need to get Kara moved,” Alex said once Jess was gone.

“Right,” Lena said. She couldn’t believe she almost forgot about Kara needing the sunlight. She felt awful. “Do you want to make some coffee and get breakfast ready? I can move Kara on my own.”

“Let me know if you need help,” Alex called after Lena. The last thing she wanted was for Lena to drop her injured sister.

Lena chose to ignore Alex’s words and continued to her bedroom. It took some effort to get Kara into her arms. Once the blonde was situated it was easy to carry her outside. Her head rested against Lena’s chest. Lena could stay like this forever, if not for the fact that Kara was starting to get heavy.

Kara was gently placed on the lounge chair. “Enjoy the sun darling,” Lena whispered to her.

“I made coffee,” Alex informed Lena when she walked back into the kitchen. “Your coffeemaker is a lot more complicated than it should be. I recommend teaching Kara how to use it before letting her try to use it. Unless you want a broken, probably expensive coffeemaker.”

Lena laughed. She assumed Alex was joking. The look Alex was giving her said otherwise. “Has she broken a coffeemaker before?” Lena asked curious.

“More than one,” Alex said honestly. “When she came to Earth, she knew nothing. We have so many things here that she didn’t have on Krypton. The first time she saw a toaster popping out toast, she thought it was a robot trying to attack her. She punched it and broke it. She was proud of herself for it too.”

Lena grabbed the counter to steady herself as she laughed over the mental image of a young Kara beating up toasters. “I can see the headline now: Supergirl vs Toaster.”

Alex snorted at the thought. “I can imagine the kind of article Kara would write. Something about the evils of toasters and how she was doing a public service.” She chuckled at the thought. She looked toward the bedroom and her face fell.

“You’re worried about her,” Lena noted.

“You’re not?” Alex counted. She sat the spatula on the counter. “I am. Logically, I know she will be fine. She’s survived far worse than this. But… I don’t know. I hate seeing her like this and there’s always a part of me that wonders… what if? What if she doesn’t wake up? What if this is what kills her?”

Lena’s heart clenched at the thought. She didn’t want to think about Kara dying… ever. She put her hand on Alex’s arm for a second. “She’s not going to die. Kara is strong. She’ll get through this.”

“Breakfast is done,” Alex announced once the last of the pancakes were stacked on the plate.

“When did you learn to cook?” Lena asked curious. She knew Kara couldn’t cook. Kara lived off of take out.

“When I was young,” Alex answered. “I never cook since I’m never home. Kara can’t cook unless it involves heat vision. She almost burned down the kitchen the one and only time she tried.” Alex laughed at the memory. It wasn’t funny at the time but now it was funny.

Lena grabbed plates for them while Alex served them. Once they had their food, they made their way to the balcony where Kara was resting. Lena was pleased to note there seemed to be more color in Kara’s cheeks. After a quick check Lena found that the wounds still weren’t healing.

“Give it time,” Alex told her. “They’ll heal.”

“Not fast enough,” Lena grumbled.

“A day, maybe two in the sun should kick start her powers,” Alex said. “Trust me. I’ve had plenty of experience.”

Lena picked at the food on her plate. It tasted fantastic but she wasn’t hungry. “Can you tell me more about Kara when she was younger?” Lena asked. She took a bite of pancake. With any luck Alex’s stories would distract her enough so she could eat.

Alex sat her fork and knife down. Her first instinct was to say no. She didn’t know how much Kara wanted Lena to know. Then again Alex knew Kara well enough to know her sister wouldn’t be mad. “Her birthday. When Kara came here, my dad spent months trying to translate Kara’s birthday on Krypton to a date on Earth. He could never figure it out. So, we made a new birthday, the day she came to Earth.” The CEO smiled slightly. “For years she was always so sad on her birthday. We had this tradition, a single cupcake with a candle. Over the years we added to it. We found that keeping her distracted made her enjoy her birthday more. But that one bit always remained the same.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Lena asked confused. She did enjoy learning new things about Kara but this seemed private, between the sisters.

“Because her birthday is on the eighteenth,” Alex explained. “And knowing her like I do, I wouldn’t be surprised if she wants to include you in the celebration. You need to understand the significance of the day.”

The eighteenth. That was less than a month away. That didn’t give Lena a whole lot of time to plan something special for Kara. “Thanks Alex,” Lena said grateful that Alex was giving her a chance to prove herself. She was determined to make this birthday special, no matter what.

“Do you know how to fire a gun?” Alex asked after several minutes of silence

“I shot Corbin to save you,” Lena reminded her. “It was self-defense but no one makes that distinction with a Luthor. But to answer your question, yes, I can fire a gun. I even own a gun.”

Alex had forgotten about that. There was a lot going on that day. “Do you know self-defense?” Alex questioned.

“I know the theory but not in practice,” Lena admitted. She was wondering the point of these questions. It wasn’t like shooting or punching aliens was going to help.

“It’s not just aliens that hate Kara,” Alex said, knowing exactly what Lena was thinking. “If Cadmus got ahold of her when she’s like this…”

Lena nodded in understanding. “I’ll do whatever it takes,” Lena promised.

“Even if it involves your own mother?” Alex asked raising an eyebrow at her. “Are you willing to do whatever it takes?”

Lena stiffened at the mention of her mother. Lillian Luthor managed to escape prison with the help of the real Hank Henshaw and Cadmus. No one, not even Supergirl, knew where they were. Lena had been interviewed by NCPD as well as the FBI but Lena hadn’t been aware of the escape until it was on the news days later. That same day Kara had come to L-Corp to get an interview.

“If Lillian tries to hurt Kara I will put a bullet in her myself,” Lena said fiercely. Lillian had already tried to hurt Kara once. She wasn’t about to let it happen again.

“You would do that for Kara?” Alex asked surprised. Her respect for Lena increased dramatically with that declaration.

“I would do anything to protect Kara,” Lena responded. “Even if she will never love me back.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Alex said setting her glass down. She turned so she was facing Lena. “She came here. Of all the places she could have gone, she came here.”

“I was simply the closest place,” Lena said dismissing the thought. She couldn’t afford to get her hopes up.

“Actually, this wasn’t the closest place,” Alice disagreed. “Her apartment, my apartment, hell even CatCo was closer to her. Yet she chose here. She chose you.” Alex was a little hurt Kara chose Lena over her. The rationale part of her mind knew why. Alex hadn’t been home at the time so there was no reason to go to Alex’s apartment. Still it hurt.

The sound of a cellphone ringing pulled Alex and Lena from their thoughts. “That’s Kara’s phone,” Alex said to herself. She went inside Lena’s room and grabbed the phone. Lena was right behind her.

“ _Kara, Kara, are you okay_?” the panicked voice of Clark Kent asked.

“Superman,” Alex attempted to interrupt.

Lena’s eyes widened. Alex called him Superman but Lena was certain she could hear Clark Kent’s voice. It was like a light bulb went off in her head.

Clark Kent didn’t trust her because of the Luthor name. Just like Superman.

Clark Kent knew Kara. There was no reason for them to know each other. He lived in Metropolis. She lived in National City. He was a reporter. She just became a reporter.

The single most obvious fact she missed… Clark Kent came to National City at the same time as Superman.

“I am such an idiot,” Lena muttered to herself. Clark Kent was Superman. There was no other explanation.

“Superman,” Alex said again. “Kara is okay. She lost her powers and is unconscious but she’s stable.”

“ _Where is she_?” he demanded.

“She’s safe Superman,” Alex tried to assure him.

“ _Alex, where is my cousin_?” Clark demanded again.

Alex glanced at Lena. She didn’t want to tell Clark because she didn’t want to hear the Luthor’s are evil speech. Lena nodded at Alex, silently giving her permission to tell him. “She’s at Lena Luthor’s penthouse.”

The line went dead.

Alex glared at the phone like it had done something to her. She tucked it in her pocket incase some of Kara’s other friends called to check on her.

As they walked back outside Superman touched down on the balcony beside Kara. Superman moved to grab her with the intention of taking her away from Lena.

“Stop, you’re hurting her,” Lena hissed moving over to Kara’s side. She gently stroked Kara’s hair.

Superman immediately let her go when he heard the moans of pain. “Why did you bring her here?” he demanded, rounding on Alex.

“I didn’t,” Alex said crossing her arms over her chest. She was a lot less intimidating when wearing pajamas. “Kara came here.”

Superman’s eyes widened slightly. He knew they were friendly. Supergirl had saved Lena’s life on many occasions. But Lena knew her secret? Did that mean Lena knew his? “She can’t stay here.”

“Why?” Alex asked. “If Lena wanted to hurt Kara, she would have done it already. For an hour I had no idea where Kara was. Lena called me and told me where Kara was. If not for Lena I wouldn’t know if Kara was alive or not.” By the end Alex was yelling at Superman. She cared about him. He was like a cousin to her as well. But he was very black and white with some things. In his mind all Luthor’s were evil. There was no in between.

Lena grabbed the dishes and made her way to the kitchen. If she was going to deal with Superman then she was going to need something stronger to drink. Today it was screwdrivers. Once the orange juice was poured into the pitcher she grabbed ahold of the vodka.

She couldn’t help the tears pouring down her face. It had nothing to do with Superman disliking her and everything to do with Kara. She was terrified of what would happen to Kara. She was terrified she wasn’t going to be able to protect her.

“Clark,” Alex said once Lena was gone. “I know you want to protect Kara. So do I. But do you really think I would leave Kara here if I thought for a second Lena was going to hurt her?”

“No,” Clark admitted.

“Lena won’t hurt her,” Alex said confidently. “I don’t think Lena can hurt her.”

“How can you be so sure?” Clark questioned.

“Because Lena’s in love with her,” Alex answered. Clark’s eyes widened. “Just watch the way Lena is with Kara, or how she talks about her, then you will understand.”

The sound of breaking glass pulled them from their conversation. Alex ran to the kitchen with Clark right behind her. Lena looked up when the two arrived. “Well shit,” she said as blood dripped down her hand and into the sink.

“What happened?” Alex asked running to Lena’s side. She saw Lena’s puffy cheeks and knew the other woman was crying.

“Bottle slipped out of my hand,” Lena answered, wincing as Alex ran her hand under cold water.

Alex turned to Superman. “Can you go to the DEO and get my medic bag?” Superman was gone in the blink of an eye. “Keep it elevated.”

“I should have paid more attention,” Lena said. She was embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” Alex said. “I’m a doctor. I’ll get your hand fixed up.” She poked around the wound. It was going to need stitches. “Why were you crying?” Out of the corner of her eye she could see Clark was back but didn’t want to interrupt the conversation.

“I was thinking about everything that happened,” Lena said honestly. “I think it finally hit me.”

Alex watched Clark disappear for a few seconds. He returned with a cape draped over his arm and Alex’s medic kit in his hand. Alex took the offered kit and got to work fixing up Lena’s hand.

Clark took the cape and wrapped it around Lena’s shoulders. Lena stared at the cape. “Whenever I get hurt Lois would wear my cape. It was comforting for her. I thought, maybe…” He looked nervous, a look Lena wasn’t used to seeing on a Super, “maybe, Kara’s cape would offer you the same comfort.”

“Thanks Clark,” Lena said without thinking.

“How did you know?” he asked. He wasn’t surprised she knew. He should be but he wasn’t.

“When Alex called you, she called you Superman but I recognized your voice,” Lena explained. She flinched as Alex began the stitches. “Honestly, I should have figured it out sooner. There’s no reason that Clark Kent and Kara Danvers should know each other. Yet you two came into my office like you were best friends.”

Clark frowned. “We didn’t think of that,” he said sheepishly.

“Done,” Alex announced.

Lena stared at the now stitched cut on her hand. It took five stitches. “Kara is going to have a fit when she sees this,” Lena said with a sigh.

“She is,” Alex agreed. “The first time my mom cut her hand when cooking… Kara freaked out. She was convinced my mom was dying.”

“I should go,” Clark said. “If you need anything, or if Kara wakes up…”

“You will be the first person I call,” Alex finished. It wouldn’t be the first time Alex called him to tell him Kara was fine after some fight. “Before you go, can you clean up the glass?”

“Of course,” Clark agreed. Within seconds all of the broken glass was disposed of. Once it was gone Superman flew out of the apartment leaving the two women alone.

“I’m sorry about him,” Alex said. She cleaned up the blood in the sink.

“I expect nothing less from Superman,” Lena said honestly. She flexed her hand. It felt weird with the stitches in her palm. This was the first time she had stitches. She did not like it.

“That doesn’t make it right,” Alex said firmly. “Clark… he means well. He really does love Kara but I don’t think he knows how to help her. That doesn’t excuse him being a dick though.”

Lena shrugged. “It may not be right but I’m used to it. I am a Luthor after all. Distrust comes with the name.”

“You’ve done a lot for this city,” Alex said. Lena handed her a new bottle of vodka for the screwdrivers. “You have proven you are not your brother, or your mother. I’ll admit I was one of them. Kara wanted to tell you about her so many times and I told her not to because I didn’t trust you. But then I saw you here. I saw how much you love her.” Alex turned to face her. “I was wrong.”

Lena poured their drinks. She took a sip and sighed in relief. She didn’t know how to respond to Alex’s declaration that she was wrong. It didn’t seem like something Alex admitted often. “Tell me something else about Kara.” Lena mentally winced at how it sounded. It was supposed to be a polite request but came out as a demand.

“She’s claustrophobic,” Alex said, not bothered by Lena’s tone.

“Supergirl is afraid of small spaces?” Lena questioned in surprise.

“She was stuck in a pod for twenty years. Most of the time she was asleep but it still bothers her,” Alex explained. “She likes places like this, open and not overly cluttered. She hated the DEO’s original location. It’s why she didn’t want to work for them for so long.”

She nodded in understanding. She chose this place for its view and open floor plan. She loved the natural light. It was so much nicer than Metropolis.

“You should take something for the pain,” Alex said. She could see Lena fighting the urge to rub her hand, and wincing every time she stretched the skin too much.

“I’m fine,” Lena said automatically.

Alex dug through her bag and pulled out some pain killers and another bottle Lena didn’t recognize. Alex placed the two bottles beside Lena. “This one,” Alex tapped the first bottle, “is Norco, only take one. The other is an antibiotic. Take it twice a day. Starting now.”

Ignoring the order was useless, Lena knew. So, she quickly took the pills, washing them down with her screwdriver. She ignored the look Alex gave her. Pain killers and alcohol didn’t mix. She just couldn’t bring herself to care.

The two women grabbed their glasses and the pitcher and made their way back to the balcony. Lena made sure the cape was still wrapped around her arms. Clark was right. It did bring her some comfort. They relaxed in the lounge chairs and soaked up the sun. Alex was using the short shorts to her advantage and was working on her tan.

“I’m going to go to my apartment as well as Kara’s,” Alex said after a while. “Pick up some clothes for both of us. Is there anything you need me to grab while I’m out?”

“No,” Lena replied sipping her drink. “Jess should be back soon with enough food to feed us for a few days at least.” Lena watched as Alex gulped down the rest of her screwdriver and poured herself another one. “Let me know when you’re ready to go and I’ll call my driver.”

“Thanks,” Alex said grateful.

Lena sat her glass down. “I have something I want to show you,” she said standing up. She didn’t wait for Alex to respond. Instead she went to the safe in her closet and pulled out the device she had been working on for weeks. She made her way back to the balcony and handed the device to Alex. “It’s for Kara to put on her suit. It’s a Kryptonite shield. The only issue is I don’t know if it works. I’ve been doing some calculations and the only way to know for sure is to have her test it but if the dose of Kryptonite is too strong and this doesn’t work… it will kill her.”

“This is amazing,” Alex said turning the device over. She inspected every inch of it. It was lightweight, not that it mattered much to a Kryptonian. “How did I never think of this?”

“You’re not an engineer,” Lena said with a shrug.  “It doesn’t matter. Until it’s tested it won’t be ready for her and there’s no way to test it without putting Kara in danger.”

“There is another Kryptonian we can ask,” Alex pointed out. “I’m sure Clark would be willing to test it, especially if you offered him one in return.”

She handed the device back. “I don’t know if I trust it enough to use Clark as a guinea pig.”

“Why not ask him?” Alex suggested. “Tell him you can’t guarantee it will work. See if he’s willing. I’m willing to bet he will do it.” Lena was surprised by that. “Kryptonite is there one weakness. I know Clark would feel better if they were protected from it.”

“Fine. I’ll ask him,” Lena agreed. “But we are not telling Kara about it until we know it works.”

“Agreed,” Alex said, raising her glass for a toast. Lena clinked their glasses together.

Kara’s phone rang. Alex sat her drink down so she could answer it. “Hi mom,” Alex greeted.

 _“Alex,”_ Eliza said confused. _“Why aren’t you answering your own phone?”_

Alex glanced toward the bedroom. “I must have left it in the room.” Alex answered. She gulped down the rest of her drink. She was going to need it if she was talking to her mother.

 _“How is Kara?”_ Eliza asked.

“She’s still unconscious,” Alex replied. “She’s starting to heal but it’s slow. I imagine by tomorrow night all the minor wounds will be gone. Hopefully by the next day the rest of her wounds will have healed.”

 _“Do you need me to come over?”_ Eliza questioned.

“No mom. We are managing,” Alex answered. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to visit.

 _“We?”_ Eliza asked.

“I’ve been staying with Lena Luthor while Kara recovers,” Alex informed her mother.

“ _Alexandra_ ,” Eliza began.

Alex cut her off. “Don’t start. This is the safest place for Kara. No one would expect Supergirl to be at Lena’s.”

Eliza sighed. Alex had a point. _“Are you sure it’s safe?”_

“Yes mom,” Alex said resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

 _“Call me when Kara wakes up,”_ Eliza requested. _“I love you Alexandra.”_

“Love you too mom,” Alex said before hanging up. She gently tossed the phone on the table and turned her attention to Lena. “I’m going to get dressed. Take care of Kara.”

“Always,” Lena responded as Alex went back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a preference for a pairing for Alex please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite not doing anything for the entire day Lena felt quite accomplished.

Jess had come by not long after Alex left and brought over enough groceries to feed more than one Kryptonian. Lena already made plans to give the woman a raise. Jess had refused to allow Lena to help her carry the bags in once she learned her boss got stitches in her hand. It took poor Jess three trips, with four full bags of food, to carry everything up to the penthouse. Jess had brought up a good point after her last trip to her car.

L-Corp.

Since Kara crashed into her balcony the night before Lena had forgotten all about her company. It was a terrible thing for a CEO to forget about her company. Lena knew that. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. In her mind, Kara was more important. Luckily, she had a solution to her problem.

Samantha Arias.

Samantha was her recently appointed CFO. Lena promoted her when she saw how dedicated Samantha was. The long nights in the office reminded Lena of herself so she took a chance on the woman. She had yet to be disappointed.

So before Jess left Lena requested that she set up a meeting with Samantha, or Sam as she preferred, at Lena’s penthouse tomorrow. In the meeting Lena was going to have Samantha be the acting CEO for the next couple of days while Lena helped Kara recover.

With her company taken care of Lena could focus on other things, like her Kryptonite shield. She wasn’t able to contact Clark due to not having his number. Sure, she could get it with a couple of phone calls but then there would be questions on why she wanted his phone number in the first place. She did have her own reporter after all, just like Superman had Lois Lane. So, she would have to wait until Alex returned.

She was grateful her laptop survived Kara’s crash landing. Not because of the cost but because of the amount of data on the computer. It would take days to get everything transferred to a new computer. In a company like hers days equaled millions of dollars.

Lena spent the rest of her time alone preparing for when Sam took over. She wanted this to be an easy process for Sam, that way if Lena decided to branch out and tackle other projects, she could keep Sam as acting CEO.

The sound of a rustling cape pulled Lena away from her computer. She looked up and found Supergirl. She glanced at the unconscious Kryptonian beside her. Whoever this was… it wasn’t Kara.

Lena pulled out the gun that was tucked in her seat. When Alex left, Lena dug her gun out, just in case something like this happened. She aimed it at the imposters head, and took the safety off, letting this alien know she was serious.

“I mean you no harm,” the fake Kara said, holding her hands up. She landed on the balcony and shifted into a familiar face. Hank Henshaw, the Director of the DEO. “I apologize for my appearance. Supergirl was the safest.”

Lena lowered the gun, though she was tempted to shoot him for getting her hopes up that Kara was awake. “Why are you here?”

Hank walked over to Kara. “I wanted to check on her,” he admitted. “I was flying around, as Supergirl, and I wanted to see how she was doing.” Lena stroked Kara’s hair. “You know when Alex told me Kara was staying here with you, I was resistant. I couldn’t understand why Alex would do that when the DEO is the safest place for her. I was wrong.”

Lena’s hand stilled. “I don’t understand.”

“I can feel what you feel for Kara,” Hank explained. “One of my many abilities. I can also read your thoughts.” Lena blushed at the thought. She couldn’t remember what she was thinking about before Hank showed up. “Your feelings for Kara. They are pure. I can see why Alex trusts you.”

“Do you know what Kara thinks and feels?” Lena questioned. It was cheating, she knew that. In this moment she didn’t care. She wanted to know if there was the slightest possibly that Kara could love her.

“I cannot read Kryptonian thoughts,” Hank replied. “Even if I could… I wouldn’t tell. It’s not my place to tell.”

“Right, of course,” Lena said. She felt guilty. As much as she wanted to know Kara’s feelings, she didn’t want to invade her privacy to do so.

“I do know Kara cares about you,” Hank continued. “She’s fought for you on many occasions. Even going against Alex and myself.”

Lena smiled. She could always count on Kara to stand by her. “Do you know when she will wake up?” Lena questioned.

Hank shook his head. “No, I’m afraid I don’t. Alex would know more about that.” He paused. “You don’t like Alex’s answer.”

“I want Kara to wake up,” Lena said. “I was, I don’t know, hoping you would tell me she’s going to wake up soon.”

Hank moved toward Kara. He put his hand on Kara’s. “She will wake up,” he said confidently.

Lena watched Hank. “You love her too,” Lena realized.

“Alex and Kara are like my daughters,” Hank told her. He pulled away from Kara. “I would do anything to protect them but it’s not enough. Kara is still hurt and there’s nothing I can do to help her.” He sat in the chair across from Lena.

“Alex sent you here, didn’t she?” Lena asked.

“She did,” he admitted. “She wanted to make sure you two were safe.”

Lena was touched by Alex’s thoughtfulness. For the longest time Kara was Lena’s first, and only, friend in National City. Kara was the only one, other than her assistant, that genuinely cared about her wellbeing. It was strange, and nice, to see that someone else cared.

“That was nice of her,” Lena said. She reached for her almost empty glass.

“Kara would never forgive us if something happened to you while she was hurt,” Hank said. His eyes locked on her hand. “I imagine Alex is going to get an earful when she wakes up. I have to go. I can hear the calls for Supergirl.” Hank shifted back into Supergirl. “If you need me just call.”

Lena wasn’t a fan of his shapeshifting. He looked and sounded like Kara but anyone close to Kara would know it wasn’t her. “Thank you,” she said as she watched Hank fly away.

It was after dinner and Alex still hadn’t returned. The sun was already starting to set and Lena moved Kara back inside. Lena was a little worried about Alex. She didn’t expect the older woman to be gone for so long.

There was a knock on the door. It was Alex with two duffle bags in one hand and two bags of Big Belly Burger in the other. If Lena wasn’t completely in love with Kara, she would seriously consider kissing Alex. She loved Big Belly Burger.

“I had to flirt with your doorman to get him to let me in the building,” Alex said wrinkling her nose in disgust. “I left my badge here and it wasn’t the same guy as before.”

Lena took the food so Alex could drop the other two bags. “How did you know Big Belly Burger was my favorite?”

Alex grabbed some plates while Lena grabbed two beers from the fridge. Jess was nice enough to buy her some beer on top of everything else. “Kara mentioned it,” Alex answered. She sat the plates down and faced Lena. “Kara talks about you a lot. You would be surprised what I know.”

“Does she really?” Lena questioned. She couldn’t help the grin on her face. Kara talks about her, to her sister. That had to mean something.

“All the time,” Alex confirmed. “It’s rather annoying. I can only hear how smart and pretty you are so many times before I want to stab my ears.” Alex saw the look on Lena’s face. “Oh god, if you start going on about how pretty my sister is, I will shoot you.”

“Understood,” Lena said.

The two women ate in silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts. But they shared one thought:

Kara.

Alex was confident Kara would wake up in the next day or two. She was healing well. Yes, it was slower than she wanted but it was progress. Her injuries weren’t that bad. There was a lot of them but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Alex was grateful Kara flew away instead of continuing to fight.

Lena wasn’t as confident regarding Kara. Part of it was because she didn’t know Kara’s physiology as well. She didn’t know Kryptonian’s in general. It was something she wanted to study if given the chance.

After dinner Lena cleaned up the kitchen. While Lena cleaned Alex put hers and Kara’s bag in the guest room. She changed into her own pajamas and felt more like herself.

“Do you need any help?” Alex asked walking back into the living room.

“No, I’m done,” Lena said tossing the towel on the counter.

“Let me see your hand,” Alex said walking over to Lena. Lena held her hand out. “It looks good.” Alex dropped her hand. “Does it hurt?”

Lena shrugged. “The painkillers help. It’s more inconvenient than anything.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah I’ve been there. You’ll get used to it.”

The next morning went the same as the previous. Lena got Kara set up outside in the sun while Alex made breakfast. Lena was pleased to note that the bruises were almost completed healed. Only the bruises on her torso remained as well as some of the deeper cuts.

With Kara settled Lena went back inside. She wanted to stay by Kara’s side but since she was expecting Sam to come by, she didn’t want to be out of earshot of the door.

“Do you play chess?” Lena asked gesturing toward the chess board on the coffee table. She normally played alone, testing different strategies. She missed having someone to play with.

“I used to play when I was younger with my dad. I tried to teach Kara but she had no patience for it,” Alex replied. “I haven’t played in years.”

Lena pulled the board them and reset it. “Black or white?”

“Black,” Alex answered. Lena gently spun the board around so the black pieces were facing Alex. 

A knock at the door pulled Lena and Alex from their chess match. Alex was pleased by the interruption as she was losing, badly. Once it dawned on her that there was someone at the door her hand immediately went to the gun on her hip.

“Can we go one day where you don’t threaten to shoot someone?” Lena asked with a sigh.

Alex glared at her. “It was one time,” she defended. It wasn’t actually the only time she pulled a gun on someone. There was a delivery girl who refused to go to her apartment out of fear of getting shot.

“You threatened to shoot me yesterday,” Lena reminded her.

“Sam,” Lena greeted. She glanced at Alex, daring her to aim her gun at her temporary replacement. She was relieved when Alex put the gun back in her holster. “Come in.”

Samantha Arias walked inside. She had no idea what to expect from coming over. What she did not expect was a beautiful woman in all black standing in the living room with one hand on the gun in its holster.

“I’m sorry Ms. Lut… sorry Lena,” she corrected. “I didn’t realize how bad it was with your mother.”

“I don’t follow,” Lena said. Alex looked equally confused.

Sam gestured toward Alex. “Private security,” she said. “It must be bad if you had to hire a bodyguard.”

“She’s not a bodyguard,” Lena said just as Alex said, “I’m not a bodyguard.”

Sam blushed in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Sam,” Lena said getting the other woman’s attention. Sam’s mouth snapped shut. “It’s alright. This is Alex Danvers, a f-friend of mine. Alex this is Samantha Arias, my CFO.”

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Danvers,” Sam said offering her hand to Alex.

“Alex, please,” Alex said shaking her hand.

“Alex,” Sam said with a smile. “I’m sorry about calling you a bodyguard.”

Alex waved away the apology. “It’s fine. I’m FBI actually.”

“Alex,” Lena said interrupting their conversation. “Sam and I need to discuss L-Corp. We will be in my office if you need me.”

Sam followed Lena to her office. “Ms. L.. I mean Lena,” she would never get used to calling her boss Lena, “I’m really sorry about what I said, about your friend.”

“Don’t apologize Sam,” Lena laughed. She sat at her desk and turned to face Sam. “Please sit Sam. We have much to discuss.”

Sam sat down in the chair opposite Lena. “Lena, did I do something wrong?” Sam asked concerned. She had taken a few days off last week with no warning due to her daughter, Ruby, having the flu. Was she going to get in trouble for that?

“Oh no, you haven’t done anything,” Lena assured her. “I actually have a proposition for you.” She crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat.

“What kind of proposition?” Sam asked cautiously.

“How would you like to be CEO of L-Corp?” Lena questioned. Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. “There are some projects I would like to work on. Unfortunately, I cannot devote time to these projects while running my company. If you’re willing, I would like you to be interim CEO for a few days, maybe weeks.”

“You want me to run L-Corp?” Sam whispered.

“Temporarily yes,” Lena confirmed. She hoped Sam would be more willing to do it if she knew it was temporary.

“But Ruby,” Sam protested. This was the opportunity of a lifetime but she had to put her daughter first.

“You’re welcome to bring Ruby to the office,” Lena told her. “I can have Jess make an office for her.”

“Lena, why me?” Sam questioned. There were far more qualified people for the job, people that had been working at L-Corp far longer than she had.

“Because I trust you,” Lena said honestly. “You’re one of the few I would trust to run L-Corp and not try to take over. I know you will do what’s best for L-Corp.”

“Okay,” Sam said with a nod. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

Lena beamed. “Good. Jess has some paperwork for you to sign as well as a folder with everything you will need. Once that’s done you will be acting CEO. There is a clause giving me back the position in a month’s time, if we don’t sign the paperwork ahead of time. It was a clause my lawyers insisted on back when the paperwork was first drawn up.”

“Have you been planning this long?” Sam questioned curious.

“Not at all,” Lena replied. “It was actually something I decided very recently. My lawyers were smart. They wanted to think ahead, just in case, so they had the paperwork ready. Congratulations Samantha Arias, you are now the CEO of L-Corp.”

Lena stood up and offered Sam her hand. Sam had other plans. She stood and threw her arms around Lena. “Thank you Lena,” Sam said. “This… I know it’s not permanent, but this means a lot to me.”

Lena awkwardly patted her back. She wasn’t used to hugs. In fact, the only one that did hug her regularly was Kara. It felt weird to have someone else’s arms around her. Arms that were not as strong, or as safe.

Sam pulled away. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s fine,” Lena assured her. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to call.”

“I will,” Sam promised. “I should get home.”

“Go take Ruby out and celebrate,” Lena urged with a smile.

“How did it go?” Alex asked once Sam was gone.

“She accepted the position,” Lena said.

Alex frowned. “What position?”

“I offered her CEO of L-Corp.” Alex’s eyes widened in surprise. “I wanted to take some time off, to help Kara and work on other projects. This was the best way to do that.”

“You did that for Kara?” Alex whispered. “What if she doesn’t give you your company back?”

“The paperwork she will sign has measures to prevent that from happening,” Lena assured her. “Not that I believe she’s capable of stealing my company. She’s a sweet girl.”

Alex wasn’t too sure. She was surprised Lena Luthor of all people trusted someone enough to hand over her company to them. She didn’t expect a Luthor to trust anyone that much.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the balcony. Kara was almost fully healed but did not have her powers back based on Alex’s latest test. Despite this Alex was certain her sister would wake up in the next twenty-four hours.

Lena couldn’t bring herself to believe Alex’s words. She couldn’t deal with the pain that would inevitably come when Kara didn’t wake up. Lena did not have faith in Alex’s prediction. She wouldn’t believe her until Kara woke up.

Lena was in the process of getting Kara settled into her bed when she swore she felt Kara move in her arms. “Alex,” she yelled.

“What’s going on?” Alex demanded, gun in her hand.

“It’s Kara,” Lena said.

Alex put the gun down and examined her sister. “There’s been no changes,” Alex reported, after doing a quick check on her sister.

“I swear she moved,” Lena insisted.

Alex hugged Lena. “I know how badly you want her to wake up but we need to be patient. She will wake soon.”

Lena cried on Alex’s shoulder. She had been so certain Kara moved. She heard movement and pulled away to look at the bed.

“Alex,” Kara whispered hoarsely.

Kara was awake.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alex,” Kara said again, her voice a little stronger.

“Right here Kara,” Alex said moving over to her side. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel good,” Kara answered. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. “Where am I?”

Lena choked back a sob. Kara was awake and seemed to be perfectly fine, other than what appeared to be a case of amnesia. She couldn’t believe it. She watched Alex help Kara sit up, despite Kara’s protests that she didn’t need help. After spending the last couple days with Alex, Lena could see how relieved she was.

Tears fell down her face as she desperately tried to wipe them away. Luthor’s weren’t supposed to cry. Luthor’s were supposed to be emotionless. In this moment, Lena didn’t care. She could imagine what her mother would say if she saw her.

“Lena,” Kara said, watching the brunette slowly fall apart. She opened her arms. “Come here.”

Lena fell into Kara’s arms, tears falling on her bare shoulder. “You’re awake,” she cried. “I can’t believe it.”

Alex stood there, watching the two women. Lena was sobbing uncontrollably in Kara’s arms. Kara was rubbing her back, whispering soothing words to the other woman. Alex felt like she was intruding in a private moment. Yet she didn’t leave, because a part of her needed to be here, to see Kara with her own eyes.

“Come here Alex,” Kara said patting the other side of the bed. Alex crawled in the bed beside Kara, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. She quickly wiped away the few tears she cried. “You never did say where we were.”

“What do you remember?” Lena asked. She dreaded the answer. She didn’t want to hear that Kara didn’t remember coming to her penthouse, that Kara didn’t remember choosing her.

Kara frowned. “I was fighting an alien and I got hurt,” she started. She turned to look at Alex.

“The alien has been contained,” Alex assured her.

“Right… that’s good,” Kara said. “Anyway, I got hurt and I remember flying to…” She glanced at Lena. “You. Is this your penthouse?”

“It is, my bedroom to be more specific,” Lena told her. Kara blushed.

Kara’s stomach growled. Alex laughed. “I’m surprised you lasted this long,” she teased.

“Don’t tease me Alex,” Kara pouted. “I’ve been unconscious for…um how long?”

“Two days,” Lena answered, snuggling closer to Kara.

“Two days,” Kara repeated in shock. “Oh god. I’m actually starving.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You’ve gotten more dramatic.” Kara opened her mouth to say something but Alex held up her hand. “I’ll get you some food. I need to call Mom and let her know you’re awake.”

“You two seem friendly,” Kara noted.

“After you lost consciousness, I called Alex. She wanted to take you to the DEO but I told her no, that you were going to stay here with me. She’s been here for the last two days. I guess we’ve bonded,” Lena said with a shrug.

Kara wasn’t surprised. Alex always stayed with her when she got hurt. “You know, about me.” It wasn’t a question.

“I do,” Lena confirmed. “You once told me you flew to my office… on a bus. It wasn’t hard to figure out the truth from there.”

“Are you mad at me?” Kara asked softly.

 “No Kara, I could never be mad at you,” Lena said honestly. “I understand why you didn’t tell me. With Clark and Lex’s history it’s not surprising. I hope that you will trust me more in the future.”

“Of course,” Kara exclaimed. “I wanted to tell you so many times before… wait did you say Clark?”

Lena laughed. “Should I call him Superman instead?”

“But… Clark isn’t… I mean…” Kara sighed. “You already know.”

“Yes, I do,” she confirmed. “He visited yesterday.” Kara’s eyes widened. “He intended on taking you away from me but Alex and I convinced him to let you stay. He even apologized and gave me your cape.” She gestured to the cape on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry about him,” Kara said.

Alex returned with a plate of pizza. “Start with this,” Alex said handing Kara the plate. “I have potstickers in the oven. Let me know if I need to order more pizza.”

“Thanks Alex,” Kara said with a mouthful of pizza. Alex rolled her eyes and left the room.

“I’ll be right back Kara,” Lena said pulling herself out of Kara’s arms. Lena made her way to the kitchen where Alex was staring at the oven. “What’s going on with you?”

Alex turned to face her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Alex,” Lena began. “Don’t try to hide. What’s going on?”

Alex sighed. “I wanted to give you two some time alone,” Alex told her. “I saw your face when Kara woke up. You didn’t believe she would wake. I wanted to give you some privacy.”

“She’s your sister,” Lena pointed out. “If anything, it should have been me backing off to give you two privacy.”

Alex dropped the hot pad on the counter. “Can we agree to be there for Kara?”

Lena nodded. “Of course.”  The oven dinged signaling that the potstickers were done. “Do you want some help?”

“Nah, I got this,” Alex said. “Go back to Kara, before she thinks we are trying to kill each other.”

Lena went back to her bedroom. When she walked in, she saw Kara’s eyes were closed. For a minute Lena thought Kara was unconscious again. Kara’s eyes slowly opened as Lena walked into the room. Lena sighed in relief.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked.

“Listening to the sounds of the city,” Kara said with a small smile on her face. “It’s quiet, peaceful. I can pick out the sounds of specific heartbeats. When I would fly around the city, I would always listen for two heartbeats, Alex’s and Cat Grant. Now I seek out yours. It’s how I know the people I care about the most are safe.” Kara patted the empty space beside her.

Lena immediately crawled onto the bed beside Kara. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?” Lena asked concerned.

“I feel great,” Kara said. “Hungry but otherwise good.”

Alex walked into the room with a plate of potstickers. “Potstickers,” Kara exclaimed waving her arms toward Alex in an attempt to grab the plate. In her eagerness for food she almost knocked Lena off the bed. “Sorry Lena.”

“I have another set of potstickers in the oven,” Alex said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“So, what’s the plan now?” Lena asked in an attempt to pull attention away from Kara eating.

“As soon as I find my suit, I can get back to work,” Kara said swallowing a mouthful of food.

“No,” Alex and Lena shouted.

“Are you crazy?” Alex yelled at her sister just as Lena yelled, “you just woke up after being unconscious for two days.”

Kara cringed. “Okay… I’ll stay here for another night.”

“You should probably call Clark and let him know you’re awake,” Alex told her. “I’ll call Mom.” Alex didn’t wait for Kara to respond. She grabbed her phone and dialed her mother’s number. “No super hearing Kara,” she called on her way back to the kitchen.

“ _Alex?”_ Eliza asked sleepily. “ _Do you have any idea what time it is?”_

Alex checked the time on the oven. 11pm. Alex winced. “Sorry mom.”

“ _Is everything alright? Is it Kara?”_ Eliza questioned.

“It’s Kara,” Alex confirmed. “She’s awake.”

_“Thank God,”_ Eliza sighed in relief. “ _How is she?”_

_“_ She’s fine,” Alex quickly assured her. “She’s Kara. She wanted to go out and protect the city as soon as she ate.”

“ _I hope you told her no_ ,” Eliza said firmly.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Of course, I did. She’s currently resting and eating.”

“ _With Lena_?” Eliza questioned in a not subtle attempt to see if they were still at Lena’s penthouse.

“Don’t start Mom,” Alex warned. “Lena has been great the last couple days.”

“ _What if Lena tries something? You know how Kara is. She…”_

“Mom, stop,” Alex hissed. “Lena wouldn’t do that and Kara… Kara would do anything for her.”

“ _What are you talking about_?” Eliza asked confused.

“Kara’s in love with her,” Alex said, running her hand through her hair. “But Kara’s never been in love. She doesn’t know what love looks like, or feels like. So, she believes she’s being a good friend.”

“ _Are you sure_?” Eliza asked, though she was already convinced Alex was right.

“I’ve watched after Kara since she was twelve. I’m sure,” Alex answered confidently.

Eliza sighed. She couldn’t argue with that. _“She’s really okay?”_

“She really is,” Alex promised.

“ _Okay_ ,” Eliza said. “ _Can you have her call me in the morning_?”

“I will. And mom,” Alex said before Eliza could hang up. “Lena stepped down from CEO of L-Corp so she could be there for Kara. Remember that before you judge her based on her name.”

There was a pause. _“Goodnight Alexandra,”_ Eliza said.

The timer went off just as Alex hung up the phone. Alex grabbed the potstickers and went back to Lena’s room. She was surprised to find Lena asleep in Kara’s arms. Kara had one arm wrapped around Lena, TV remote in her hand, flipping through channels. In her other hand was a potsticker from the almost empty plate on her lap.

“Are you going to need more?” Alex whispered, so she wouldn’t wake Lena. The younger woman probably slept less than she had the last couple days.

“This should be enough,” Kara said reaching for the fresh plate. Kara pouted when Alex snagged one of the potstickers. “Unless Lena has some ice cream in there.”

Alex laughed. “I’ll grab the ice cream. Coke or water?”

“Both,” Kara called as Alex left the room.

Alex made one final trip to the kitchen. She grabbed two pints of ice cream, one rocky road and the other chocolate fudge brownie. She also grabbed two spoons, a pitcher of water, two cups and two cans of coke. She loaded everything onto a tray and rushed back to the bedroom, where she found Kara still flipping through channels.

“Pick something Kara,” Alex whispered.

Kara settled on the Food Network. She loved to watch about all the different restaurants and the amazing foods they made. If it looked particularly good Kara would fly to the location and test out the restaurant herself. It was how Kara and Alex had found their favorite pizza place in a small town in Arizona and their favorite burger joint in Florida.

Alex handed over the pint of rocky road and a spoon. “My favorite,” Kara squealed. Lena shifted beside Kara.

“Don’t wake her,” Alex said smacking Kara’s arm. “She hasn’t slept in days.”

Kara gently pushed the hair out of Lena’s face. “I didn’t mean to make her worry. When I came here… I just wanted to see her. I didn’t think I would be unconscious for two days.”

“Why did you come here?” Alex asked. It had been bugging her ever since Lena had called to say Kara was here.

“I don’t know,” Kara said honestly. “I wasn’t thinking. I wanted to see her. I kind of flew on autopilot. It just happened. I…” Kara paused. “Her heartbeat, I followed her heartbeat.”

Alex nodded. Now she was even more sure of what she told her mother. Kara was in love with Lena. Alex needed to figure out if she should tell Kara or let Kara figure it out on her own. She was leaning toward the latter but feared Kara would never figure it out. That, however, was a problem for another night.

“How long before I can leave this bed?” Kara asked.

“Probably tomorrow,” Alex replied. “Why?”

“I want to go to Texas,” Kara answered, nodding toward the TV. The Danvers sisters were staring at the biggest plate of chili cheese fries that they had ever seen.

Alex laughed. “I’m sure that could be arranged,” Alex told her. She did want to try them.

“How did you two end up so close?” I figured you wouldn’t like her,” Kara said, running her hand through Lena’s hair.

“We both care about you Kara,” Alex answered. “I can’t hate anyone that’s willing to do anything to protect you. She even went toe to toe with Clark.”

“I still can’t believe Kal-El would act like that,” Kara said shaking her head. “He should know better than to judge someone based on their name.”

“I think he cared more about trying to protect you,” Alex told her. “Once he realized staying here was what was best, he backed off.”

“Still, when I get ahold of him…” Kara tapped Alex’s arm and they switched containers of ice cream.

Alex grabbed her cell phone and sent a quick text to Hank, letting him know Kara was awake and they would talk to him in the morning. Hank replied almost instantly, telling the two to get some rest and he was happy Kara was awake now.

“Sleep Kara,” Alex whispered when she saw Kara nodding off. She took the empty pint of ice cream and set it on the tray.

“Stay Alex,” Kara muttered sleepily when Alex tried to climb out of the bed.

“Alright,” Alex agreed, settling back on the bed.

Within minutes the sisters were fast asleep.

Alex was the first one to wake up the next morning. Lena and Kara were still asleep. Alex carefully detached herself from Kara and made her way to the kitchen. She put on a fresh pot of coffee while she cleaned up the mess from the night before.

“Coffee,” Lena sighed happily.

Alex quickly poured her a cup and handed it over. Alex knew she preferred her coffee black. It was how she justified drinking so much coffee. It was ‘healthier’, Lena’s words, without all the sugar and cream.

“How did you manage to pry yourself away from Kara?” Alex asked.

“She rolled over,” Lena answered. She sipped her coffee. “Is she always all over the place when she sleeps?”

“Sadly,” Alex said shaking her head. “She gave me a black eye one time. She hadn’t realized it. She thought I was dating someone and they hit me.”

“How did she react when she figured it out?” Lena asked.

Alex took a sip of her own coffee. “She cried,” Alex replied.

Lena sat her coffee on the counter. “What are we doing today?”

“I want to test Kara’s powers and make sure she’s back to full strength,” Alex started. “I know she wants to fly to Texas…”

“Why Texas?” Lena interrupted.

“We were watching Food Network last night,” Alex explained. “She wants to try the chili cheese fries from a place in Wichita Falls.”

Lena laughed. “Why am I not surprised?”

Alex starting pulling out things so she could make breakfast. “French toast okay?”

“Sounds good. I don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve had French toast,” Lena said. In the last couple months her diet had been whatever Kara brought her. It was mostly donuts and pizza but recently Kara had brought her yogurt and granola and chicken wraps. “Do you want some help?”

“If you want you can make the sausage and bacon,” Alex said. “I’ll make the eggs and French toast.”

Lena grabbed a package of bacon and sausage. “How many packages?”

“Two bacon, one sausage,” Alex replied. “She prefers bacon but will eat the sausage if she’s still hungry.”

Kara woke up to the smell of food. She made her way to the kitchen and found her sister and her… friend laughing and cooking. It was a strange sight.

“Morning Kara,” Alex greeted, not looking up from the pan.

“Food,” Kara groaned. Her stomach growled at the smell.

Lena laughed. “Always thinking with your stomach.” She turned off the stove and moved to hug Kara. “How did you sleep?”

“Good,” Kara answered. She grabbed a piece of bacon of the plate.

“Be patient,” Alex scolded, swatting at Kara’s hand with the spatula.

Kara pouted. “I’m hungry,” she said crossing her arms over her chest. “I went two days without food Alex. Two days!”

Lena grabbed four pieces of bacon and handed them to Kara. “Now go sit down and be patient. We are almost done.”

“Whipped,” Alex muttered under her breath. She turned off her own burner and grabbed the plate of French toast.

Kara waited, as patiently as possible, for Alex and Lena to serve themselves. As soon as they were done Kara started piling food onto her own plate.

“We need to test your powers,” Alex said as Kara ate.

“My powers work fine,” Kara insisted. She grabbed another piece of bacon. Beams of light flew from her eyes and made the bacon extra crispy.

“Is that safe?” Lena asked, as Kara popped the bacon into her mouth.

“We did some tests. Food cooked with her heat vision is no more dangerous than a microwave,” Alex answered with a shrug. “We actually use her heat vision on the turkey at Thanksgiving.”

“Eliza didn’t like it at first,” Kara admitted. “That’s why she ran the test. She did say it was effective.”

“How do you feel?” Alex asked. “Any bruises or sore muscles?”

Kara lifted her shirt slightly. Lena choked on her eggs. All the bruises had faded away now that Kara had her powers back. “It’s a little sore,” she said poking at the muscles. Lena stared at the ceiling, silently praying for this to end. “Like we went a couple round in the Kryptonite ring.”

“That should be gone by the end of the day,” Alex said. “Let me know if it doesn’t.”

“Yes mom,” Kara said grinning.

“You should call Clark,” Alex told her. “He will want to know you’re okay. I need to call Hank and see what he wants to do.”

“I feel fine. I can go back to work now…” Kara’s eyes widened in horror and she dropped her fork. “Work! Oh no! Snapper’s going to fire me.”

“Kara, breathe,” Lena instructed, grabbing Kara’s hand. “You’re not going to be fired.”

“Hank covered for you the first day,” Alex explained. “He faked getting sick. Snapper thinks you have the flu. You’ll be good for today and can go back to work tomorrow.”

“Thank Rao,” Kara said relieved.

Lena refilled their coffees. “Kara, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?”

“Sure Lena,” Kara replied. She glanced at Alex.

Alex nodded in encouragement. “I need to call Hank,” Alex said grabbing her phone.

Kara grabbed the leftover bacon and followed Lena to the balcony. This was the first time either of them had looked at the damage Kara had done the night she came here.

“I’m sorry about your balcony,” Kara said wincing at the sight.

Lena carefully maneuvered around the broken glass and sat in one of the lounge chairs. “It’s fine,” Lena said waving away the apology. “I’ll call a contractor on Monday and get it fixed up.”

“I’ll clean the glass up,” Kara offered. Kara’s eyes locked on the bandage on Lena’s hand. She wasn’t sure how she missed it before. With the help of her x-ray vision she saw the cut and the stitches. “Is that what happened to your hand? Was it my fault?”

Lena sat her coffee down so she could take Kara’s hand. “This wasn’t your fault. It was an accident. I was trying to make screwdrivers and broke the bottle of vodka.”

“Does it hurt?” Kara asked concerned. Her fingers lightly traced the outline of the cut.

“Not really,” Lena answered. “Alex gave me painkillers and some antibiotics.”

“Good,” Kara said, nodding in approval. “Why did you bring me out here?”

“I wanted to ask you about some things I learned while you were unconscious,” Lena began nervously. She regretted bringing this up but there was nothing she could do about it now.

“You can ask me anything,” Kara told her. Kara was nervous too although she didn’t know why.

“Your scars,” Lena started. Kara’s eyes widened. How had she known? Kara looked down and it all made sense. The shorts were short and Kara could see her scars, scars she worked hard to keep hidden from the world. The scars were her biggest regret. “I… I figured out what it was as soon as I saw them. Alex explained some but I wanted to know… do you still have those thoughts?”

Kara shook her head. “No, I haven’t had thoughts like that since it happened. Most of the time I forgot I had those scars. You’re the first one to see the scars, other than Alex and Eliza.”

“Alex mentioned that too,” Lena admitted. “How is that possible? I mean, you’re so beautiful.”

Kara blushed. “Thanks.” She shifted in her seat so she could look at Lena. “I never felt comfortable being that close to someone. With my powers and all that. It didn’t feel right to put my partner in danger when they don’t know it.”

“You never trusted anyone enough to tell them?” Lena questioned.

“My friends know,” Kara said honestly. “And a few others but the few people I’ve dated… no I never told them anything.”

“Have you ever been in love?” Lena asked.

“I don’t know,” Kara admitted. “I thought I was but looking back I don’t think so. What about you? I know you loved Jack but were you in love with him?”

“No,” Lena answered. It was the first time she admitted that to anyone, including herself. “I loved him and if he hadn’t chosen work over me, I would probably still be with him. But no, I was never in love with him. He was the first person to look past the Luthor name.”

“The Luthor name shouldn’t define you,” Kara said. “I’ve never cared about your name. Clark may have but I knew when we met that you were nothing like Lex and your mother.”

Lena cupped her face. “Thank you, Kara, for everything.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You haven’t told her,” Alex exclaimed. She tossed the towel on the couch and turned to face Lena. “Lena, she’s going to find out you stepped down as CEO and when she does find out it not going to take much for her to realize you did it for her.”

Lena sighed and dropped her own towel. Kara was currently in Texas picking up chili cheese fries for lunch. While she was gone Lena and Alex were folding laundry. “I haven’t found the right time. She just woke up, less than twenty-four hours ago.”

“She still needs to know,” Alex said. “She will find out sooner or later and it will be best if it comes from you.” Alex grabbed her towel and quickly folded it. “Are you going to tell her about your feelings?”

“I don’t know,” Lena said after a minute. “I want to tell her. There are these moments where I feel like she feels the same for me. But Kara was my first, and only, friend. I can’t risk losing her.”

“Kara’s not your only friend, not now.” Alex touched her hand. “Even if you and Kara don’t work out, for whatever reason, and I highly doubt that will happen, you have me.” Lena hugged Alex.

“Can you get me Clark’s number? My device, I would like to test it so I can get to work making another,” Lena explained.

Alex held her hand out. “Give me your phone.”

Lena handed over her phone. Alex paused briefly at Lena’s background. It was a picture of Lena and Kara together at the Gala. She quickly tapped in Clark’s number, and her own, and handed the phone back.

“Thanks,” Lena said. She sent Clark a quick text asking him to come over tomorrow, once Kara had gone back to work.

“Where’s your lab?” Alex asked curious.

“L-Corp has a basement,” Lena answered. “Only Jess, Sam and I know about it. And only Jess can get in, other than myself, of course.”

“Why tell Sam then?” Alex asked.

“As my Chief Financial Officer she needs to know where money is going,” Lena explained. “I only told her after she confronted me about missing money.”

“She doesn’t seem like the type who would confront anyone about anything,” Alex said, thinking about the new CEO of L-Corp.

“She takes her job very seriously,” Lena said fondly. “She had no trouble confronting me when she thought I was doing something wrong. It doesn’t matter if it’s my company, or my money.”

Kara flew back into the penthouse. Five large bags in her hands. “Somebody order chili cheese fries?” She grinned and held up the bags.

Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed some sodas from the fridge. Kara dropped the bags and disappeared. She returned seconds later in more comfortable clothes.

“When the owner realized it was Supergirl in his shop he gave me an extra order and half a dozen muffins. He said he had family here in National City and I saved their lives. Anyway, I got cheeseburger, two bacon overload and loaded. Lena, what do you want?”

Lena stared at the mountain of food on the table. The thought of eating any of this made her sick. There was simply too much food. It did help knowing that Kara would finish what she didn’t. “I’ll take the cheeseburger one,” Lena decided.

Kara handed it over and turned to Alex. “Do you even need to ask?” Kara handed her the bacon chili cheese fries. The remaining two Kara kept for herself.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten,” Kara exclaimed shoving more fries into her mouth.

“You say that about everything,” Alex said rolling her eyes.

“But it’s true,” Kara protested.

Lena smiled as she watched the two siblings argue over Kara’s favorite foods. For the first time in her life she felt like she had friends… or family. It was a great feeling.

Hours later Lena and the Danvers sisters were relaxing on the couch drinking wine. Thanks to Kara Lena’s penthouse was now spotless. Kara even cleaned up all the glass on the balcony so the contractors could come fix it in the morning.

Lena was surprised when her phone rang. Alex and Kara stopped arguing and glanced at Lena. Caller ID said it was Sam. “Sam?”

“ _Ms… Lena_ ,” Sam said relieved. “ _I can’t do this_.”

“Can’t do what?” Lena asked confused. “I don’t understand. Are you okay?” Kara immediately stood up, ready to fly off if someone was in danger.

“ _I’m fine_ ,” Sam said. “ _No, I’m not_.” Kara frowned. She didn’t understand. “ _It’s the meeting tomorrow_. _I can’t… I don’t… I don’t know…I need help.”_

“Sam, slow down,” Lena instructed. She waved Kara down. She didn’t need Supergirl for this. “What about the meeting?”

Sam took a deep breath. “ _I’m not prepared. I don’t know what to do_ ,” she confessed.

Lena sighed. She had forgotten about the meeting and she felt guilty. This wasn’t fair to Sam. She hadn’t meant to do this to Sam, hadn’t meant to make Sam face a meeting with the office in Metropolis with no preparation. “Alright Sam,” Lena said. “Take a deep breath. Come by my penthouse. I’ll order some take out and I’ll make sure you are ready.”

“ _Thank you, Lena_ ,” Sam sighed in relief. “ _I’ll be there in an hour.”_

“Bring Ruby,” Lena suggested.

“ _Are you sure_?” Sam asked. Sam was used to people not wanting to include Ruby in things. Having an eleven-year-old daughter made relationships, romantic or otherwise, almost impossible. Ruby was the most important thing to Sam. She wouldn’t trade her for anything. But she did get lonely at times.

“Of course, Sam. Bring her. I’m sure I have something here to keep her entertained.” She looked at Alex and Kara, fighting over the leftover muffin from lunch. These two already acted like children so Ruby would be plenty entertained.

“ _Thank you so much Lena_ ,” Sam said. “ _I don’t know what I would do without you_.”

“I’ll see you soon Sam,” Lena said before hanging up the phone.

“Sam,” Alex said. Kara took advantage of Alex being distracted and stuffed the muffin into her mouth. “Is she coming over again?”

“Yes,” Lena answered. “There’s a meeting tomorrow that I completely forgot about. I’m going to prepare Sam for it. I should probably go to the meeting as well and let them know.”

“Let them know what?” Kara asked confused.

Lena glanced at Alex. Alex shrugged. “I stepped down as CEO of L-Corp,” Lena told Kara.

Kara’s eyes widened. The muffin slipped out of her hand and onto the counter. “What? Why?” She looked at Lena and then at Alex. “You did it for me,” she realized.

“Not just you,” Lena disagreed. “There are projects that I’ve wanted to work on but I haven’t had the time. Now I do.” Kara and Lena stared at each other. “Anyway, Sam will be here within the hour and she’s bringing her daughter.”

“Daughter,” Alex repeated in surprise.

“Yes,” Lena confirmed. “Ruby, she’s eleven. I was hoping you two would be able to help with her while I talk to Sam.”

“I can grab my Wii,” Kara offered. “We can teach her Mario Kart.”

Alex grinned. “Another person to beat you at Mario Kart.”

Kara glared at her. “It’s not my fault the controllers don’t survive.”

Lena made a mental note to buy more Wii controllers while she was out tomorrow. Now that she thought about it she might need to pick up an extra TV as well.

“I’ll leave now,” Kara decided. She tapped her chin. “Should I grab some board games?”

Alex shrugged. She loved kids but she had no idea what they liked to do. “Bring a couple. It couldn’t hurt.”

Kara nodded and disappeared out the window. “She not wearing her suit,” Lena noted with a groan.

Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s amazing how the rest of the city doesn’t know who she is. She’ll figure it out before she gets home. By the way, we do a family and friend game night every Sunday night at Kara’s apartment. This week was cancelled due to obvious reasons… My point is, you should come.”

“I…thank you,” Lena said. She was touched that Alex included her.

Kara returned a few minutes later with her Wii, Monopoly and the Game of Life. “I hope this is enough,” Kara said dropping the items on the couch.

Alex got to work hooking up the Wii. It was going to be fun playing on such a large TV. “Shame we can’t play our usual game of Mario Kart,” Alex said grinning at Kara.

“Do I even want to know?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow at the two sisters.

“Drunk Mario Kart,” Alex said. “Now that we found alcohol that affects Kara, it is even more fun.”

“One time, Alex. It happened one time, and you promised not to say anything,” Kara pouted.

“What happened?” Lena asked Kara.

Kara sighed. She couldn’t resist Lena, no matter how hard she tried. “The first time I actually participated in drunk Mario Kart I accidently threw the controller out of my window…”

“And in the process broke a window three blocks away,” Alex finished with a laugh. “It was hard to explain to that poor couple.”

“It was an accident,” Kara insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Kara, darling,” Lena called. She froze when the term of endearment slipped. Kara either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. She stared at Lena, waiting for her to continue. “I’m going to call that Italian restaurant we went to last week. Can you pick up the food for me? Yes, I will get extra food for you,” she added when she saw Kara was about to ask.

“Okay,” Kara agreed.

Lena pulled out her phone to call in the food order. Thankfully Kara remembered to use the door this time. “Do you think that’s enough food?” Lena asked when she hung up the phone.

“Should be. Ah ha,” Alex exclaimed triumphantly as the Mario Kart intro came onto the screen. “If its not there’s another box of Potstickers in the freezer.”

“I’ll have Jess pick up more,” Lena decided.

Alex sat down on the couch. “You know Kara is fine now. She’s going to want to go home.”

“Oh,” Lena said. She wasn’t sure how she missed this. Of course, Kara would want to go home. There was no reason to stay. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship and Lena could ask her to move in.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked concerned.

“I’m fine,” Lena lied, forcing a smile on her face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

Lena held up her hand. “Don’t,” she said. “I knew this was coming. I just… I didn’t think it would be so soon. It was foolish of me to think otherwise.”

“Just because she’s going home doesn’t mean you won’t see her,” Alex reminded her. “And I can guarantee she will be going to your lab, reminding you to eat.”

Lena laughed and wiped away the few tears that had fallen. “I suppose I should grant her access to my lab before she forces her way in.”

“That would be best,” Alex agreed. “She can be quite destructive when she wants something. It’s never intentional but I do have several pieces of future that didn’t survive her wrath.”

“So, the clumsy act,” Lena began. “Is it really just an act?”

“Actually no, it’s not an act,” Alex told her. “We believe it’s a way to compensate for their powers. They try so hard not to use their powers when they’re supposed to act human that it comes out as being clumsy.”

“I’ve always wondered how someone with the powers of a God could trip over air,” Lena said thoughtfully.

“That’s part of Kara charm,” Alex laughed. “She’s even worse than Clark.”

Kara returned with a bag of food in each hand. She sat them on the counter and turned to face Lena and Alex. She noticed Lena’s tear stained cheeks and glared at Alex. “What did you do?”

Lena moved toward Kara. “Alex didn’t do anything. We were just talking.”

Kara brushed the tears away. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lena shook her head. “No. I’m fine. I promise.”

“Get a room,” Alex grumbled.

Kara and Alex poured the food into serving bowls while Lena got drinks out, alcohol for the adults and soda for Ruby. She also grabbed some water glasses. “Will you set the table for me?” Lena asked, putting her hand on Kara’s arm.

Kara blushed. “Sure,” she squeaked. She grabbed the offered silverware and turned to go back to the table. Lena watched in amusement as Kara tripped over her own foot and she, along with all the silverware, tumbled to the ground. “I’m so sorry Lena.”

Lena helped Kara off the ground. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t break anything so there’s nothing to be sorry about.” She handed Kara a clean set of silverware and cleaned up the mess on the floor.

“Really Kara? One touch from Lena and you are dropping stuff,” Alex teased.

“Shush Alex,” Kara said blushing again.

“Seriously Kara,” Alex said. “If you ever want to talk about something… anything. I’m here for you.”

Kara watched Lena move around the kitchen, pulling random objects from different cabinets and drawers. She didn’t know what half the objects were. “I don’t know what to say,” Kara said honestly.

Alex shrugged. “We can talk later, when we are alone.”

“Thanks Alex.” Kara gave Alex a quick hug.

They had finished setting everything up. The three of them took turns showering and getting ready while the other two played Mario Kart. Just as Lena finished getting ready the doorbell rang.

“Sam,” Lena greeted. “Hi Ruby.”

“Lena,” Ruby exclaimed hugging the older woman.

“Hi Lena,” Sam said. She hugged Lena. Kara crossed her arms and glared at Sam.

“Kara you’re going to break the controller,” Alex warned.

Kara loosened her grip on the controller. They only had two left. It wouldn’t be good if she broke one. “Sorry.”

“Come in,” Lena said stepping aside. “I have a couple of friends here. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Sam said. “We’re the ones that interrupted.” She spotted Alex next to a woman she didn’t recognize. “Hello Agent Danvers.”

“Alex,” Alex automatically corrected. “Sam, it’s good to see you.” She stepped toward the two. “This must be Ruby.” She offered her hand to the young girl. “This is my sister, Kara.”

“Kara,” Sam repeated. She didn’t know Kara but she had heard enough about her from Lena and the other employees at L-Corp. Everyone at L-Corp loved Kara. “So, you’re the infamous Kara.” Sam grinned as Lena blushed.

“Food,” Kara announced before anyone had a chance to try and embarrass her and Lena anymore. “We have food.”

“I’m starving,” Ruby said making her way to the table. “Mom wouldn’t let me have a snack.”

Kara gasped in horror. “No snacks,” she muttered. “That is terrible.”

Lena and Alex rolled their eyes. “Come, sit,” Lena said. She led the Sam to the dining room. She poured two glasses of wine and handed one over to Sam. “I hope you don’t mind Kara and Alex being here. They’re like kids themselves and I thought they would be good company for Ruby.”

“It’s fine,” Sam assured her. “Does this mean you told her?”

Lena choked on her wine. She looked at Kara but Kara was busy teaching Ruby Mario Kart. “No, I haven’t,” Lena answered, relieved to see that Kara was not paying attention to them.

“Lena,” Sam sighed.

“I would rather not talk about it,” Lena said before Sam could say anymore more. She didn’t want to risk Kara eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Okay,” Sam agreed. “But you should talk to someone, preferably Kara.”

“I’ll consider it,” Lena said.

The game was paused so they could gather and eat. Once again Kara waited for everyone to serve themselves before she piled food onto her plate. Sam and Ruby stared at the overflowing plate in amazement.

Alex kicked Kara under the table, groaning in pain as she did so. Kara didn’t feel the pain but did feel the pressure of Alex’s kick. She realized Sam and Ruby were staring at her and grinned sheepishly. “I’m just a little hungry.”

“A little?” Ruby asked staring at the plate.

“Ruby,” Sam scolded.

“It’s okay,” Kara said. “I have a big appetite and a better metabolism than the average hu… um person.”

“Twenty bucks says Kara outs herself as Supergirl before the end of the night,” Lena whispered to Alex. Kara looked up and glared at Lena.

“One hundred says she makes it through tonight,” Alex countered. Kara smiled slightly as she heard her sister defend her. “But if they spend any more time together, she will figure it out.”

Lena snorted into her glass. Kara glared at Alex. “Deal.”

“This is great Lena. Did you cook?” Sam asked.

Alex laughed. “No, not tonight. I had Kara pick up some food from that Italian restaurant down the street,” Lena confessed.

“They let you order take out?” Sam asked surprised.

“The owner owed me a favor,” Lena said with a shrug.

“Are there more restaurants that owe you favors?” Kara asked curious.

“There might be,” Lena said vaguely. “Maybe someday you’ll find out.” She winked at Kara causing the blonde to choke on her food.

“Are they always like this?” Sam wanted to know.

“Yes,” Alex answered. “It’s painful to watch.”

“You should try listening to it,” Sam muttered. “Kara is so pretty. Kara’s smile lights of the room. She can go on and on. She once did, for forty minutes before I had to stop it.”

Alex watched her sister and Lena, both in their own little world, unaware of Sam, Alex and Ruby sitting on the table with them. “So, Ruby how old are you?”

“Eleven,” Ruby answered.

“That would put you in sixth grade?” Alex asked unsure.

“Yep,” Ruby said grabbing another breadstick.

“How do you like it?” Alex questioned.

“It’s okay,” Ruby said with a shrug.

“Ruby’s working on a science fair project,” Sam inputted. “We were going to ask Lena to help but she’s been so busy.”

“I could help,” Alex offered. “I have a PhD in bioengineering. What’s your project on?”

“The effects of Kryptonite on humans,” Ruby replied.

Alex choked on her drink. “That’s interesting. How do you plan on testing that?”

“I was going to find some volunteers that haven’t been exposed to Kryptonite. Test their vitals, with Lena’s help. Then expose them to Kryptonite. Test them again and increase the exposure time to Kryptonite.”

Alex had to admit she was impressed. She wasn’t thrilled about the use of Kryptonite but it was a good experiment. “Where do you plan on getting the Kryptonite from?” Alex asked.

Ruby looked down. “I didn’t actually plan for that part,” she admitted.

Alex looked to Kara, who was paying attention to her conversation with Ruby. She nodded slightly. “Lucky for you I happen to know where we could get some Kryptonite for your experiment,” Alex told her.

Ruby’s face lit up and Alex was certain that she made the right decision. “Thanks Alex,” she said excitedly. “Mom did you hear that?”

Sam laughed. “Yes, honey I did.” Sam turned her attention to Alex. “We’ve been struggling with that aspect of her project. I told her she should pick something a little less complicated.”

Alex pulled her phone from her pocket and handed to Sam. “So, I can call you, when I get the Kryptonite,” she explained. Sam quickly typed her number in and handed the phone back. Alex sent her a text with her name and put her phone away.

After dinner Alex and Kara cleaned up, with help from Ruby, while Sam and Lena prepared for the meeting. Once the kitchen was cleaned, they went back to the living room to play Mario Kart.

“Applied Sciences in Metropolis wants to meet,” Lena began. “It’s typically a monthly meeting where they present different research projects they want to work on. If it is anti-alien the project is automatically scrapped. Anything that supports aliens will be considered. We have to weigh the costs with potential profit and usefulness.”

Sam nodded in understanding. “What about Kryptonians?” Aliens were one thing but Kryptonians were something else entirely.

Lena looked at Kara. “Any projects supporting Kryptonians, especially Supergirl and Superman, are to be approved no matter what.”

Sam made a note in her small notebook. “L-Corp is officially pro-alien?”

“We’ve never been anti-alien,” Lena pointed out. “My alien detection device was never met to harm them and once I realized the damage it could do, I destroyed it. I will be in my lab most of tomorrow.”

“Care to share what you’re working on?” Sam asked.

“Not yet,” Lena said. “I want to make sure it works first. I will say it’s something for Superman and Supergirl.” Kara frowned at Lena, wondering what she could possibly be making for her and Clark.

After another hour Sam felt somewhat confident regarding the upcoming meeting. It helped that Lena would be there to support her. This was her first official act as CEO and it made her incredibly nervous.

“Thanks for everything,” Sam said hugging Lena. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I’m sure you would have been fine,” Lena said. “But I’m happy to give you piece of mind. Ruby!”

Ruby sat the controller down. “I almost beat Kara again,” Ruby protested. Kara glared at the TV, debating on if it was worth blasting with her heat vision.

“Ruby, you have school in the morning,” Sam reminded her. “I’m sure you can beat Kara another day. It was nice to meet you Kara and Alex, it was nice to see you again.”

“You too Sam. Ruby I had fun and you’re welcome to play Mario Kart with us anytime,” Alex said, laughing as Kara pouted.

Ruby ran over and hugged Alex and Kara. “Bye, thanks for letting me play.”

“I should probably go too,” Alex said once Sam and Ruby were gone. “Kara?”

“Yeah,” Kara said reluctantly. Alex cleaned up the last few things in order to give Lena and Kara some privacy. “Thank you, for taking care of me.”

“Anytime Kara,” Lena said, pushing a strand of Kara’s hair back.

Kara shifted in her spot. “I don’t want to leave,” Kara admitted. “I like being here.”

“You are always welcome here Kara,” Lena told her. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I believe Alex is ready.”

“Bye Lena,” Kara said before leaving the penthouse with Alex right behind her.

Alex stopped next to Lena and held out her hand. Lena sighed and placed a $100 bill into her hand. “You win this time Danvers.”


	6. Chapter 6

Green eyes narrowed at the device in front of her. Her fingers lightly traced the simple design. It was big enough to fit over the crest on Supergirl’s suit. The second device on her right was bigger and made to fit the slightly bigger crest on Superman’s suit.

The Kryptonite shield she was working on for Superman was not cooperating. Her first attempt was now a pile of scrap on the floor from where she had thrown it at the wall. She was ready to throw this one against the wall as well. For the life of her she could not figure out why it wasn’t working. Supergirl’s shield was simple to make.

“Ms. Luthor, Superman is here to see you,” Jess’ voice called from the intercom. Jess insisted on installing it in case something happened to Lena while she was in her lab.

Lena clicked the button. “Send him down,” Lena instructed.

She hit another button which unlocked her lab. Superman arrived in less than a minute. “Lena,” he greeted.

“Clark,” Lena said spinning around to face the man. “Why the suit?”

Superman shrugged. “Figured Superman showing up would raise less questions than Clark Kent. What did you want to talk about?”

Lena handed him the shield. “I made this, for Kara,” Lena told him. “It’s a kryptonite shield. It won’t protect against exposure to kryptonite but if Metallo or anyone else tries to blast her with kryptonite, specifically concentrated kryptonite aimed at her heart, she will be safe. Unfortunately, I cannot be certain that this will work.”

“You want me to test it,” Superman realized.

“Yes,” Lena confirmed. “But first I want a sample of your blood to test it on. If your blood is damaged by the test then I know it’s not safe to use. This way we don’t risk your life. You can have the sample back once I’m done. I have no desire to keep your blood.”

“Say I agree,” Superman began, sitting in the chair opposite Lena. “How do you plan on getting the blood?”

“I have kryptonite in that safe,” Lena said nodding toward the safe. “It will weaken you enough to draw the blood. Once you are safe outside of the lab, I can do my test.”

“You have kryptonite,” Superman repeated. “Does Kara know?”

“No,” Lena said honestly. “It never came up.”

“She needs to know,” Superman said. “If you and her… if you plan on building something with her. You need to tell her and Alex.”

Lena looked at him. “You’re right. I was never keeping it from her… I just… I will tell her.”

Superman rolled up his sleeve as best he could. “Then we better get started.”

Lena opened the safe and removed the small rock of kryptonite. Superman felt the effects instantly. “Sorry Clark,” Lena apologized.

“It’s fine,” Superman said gritting his teeth. “Make it quick.”

Lena grabbed the syringe and drew his blood as quickly as possible. Once the vial was full, she locked the kryptonite up. Superman relaxed once he was no longer exposed to the kryptonite. “I’m sorry,” she said again.

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Superman said fixing his sleeve. “How do you plan on doing this?”

“Well, I know how kryptonite affects your blood thanks to Lex,” Lena began. She pulled out a modified ray gun from the desk. “I will use the shield and shoot your blood with various strengths of kryptonite. If your blood is fine then I will have you use the shield. If it works, I can give it to Kara.” She nodded toward the half-completed shield on the table. “I’m in the process of making one for you. It hasn’t been cooperating,” she added, following his gaze to the pile on the floor.

“I know you’re only doing this because of Kara,” Superman began. “But I appreciate this. You’re not only protecting Kara from Cadmus, but myself as well.”

“I… you’re welcome Clark,” Lena said.

“I was wrong about you,” Superman said, after a minute of silence. “That day at your apartment. I was wrong to use your name against you. You’re nothing like Lex, or your mother. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Lena hugged him. “Thank you.”

Superman stood outside of the lab while Lena tested her kryptonite shield. She shot the sample of blood and waited. Nothing happened. She raised the strength of the beam and shot the sample again. Four more tests and still the blood remained the same. She was on the final setting. She shot at the blood and still nothing.

Superman reentered the lab. “What’s the verdict?” he questioned, hands on his hips.

Lena handed him the vial of blood. “Unharmed,” she responded. He tucked the vial away. “Are you ready for the next test?”

She handed him the shield. He placed it over his family crest. “I hope your aim is good.” She aimed the gun at his chest but didn’t fire right away. It felt wrong. She felt like Lex. Her hand shook. “Lena.” He took a step toward her. “You’re not him. If I thought for one second this wasn’t going to work, I wouldn’t be here. Even before you tested it, I knew it would work.” He placed his hand over hers and steadied the gun. “I trust you Lena.”

He stepped back and waited. Lena took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. “Clark,” Lena said lowering the gun.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Keep going.”

She raised the setting and repeated the process until the test was complete. “Anything?”

“I could feel the effects of the kryptonite from exposure,” Superman answered. “But the shield did its job. The effects were gone almost immediately. This is amazing. When are you giving it to her?”

“I don’t know,” Lena admitted. “It needs to be today. I don’t want her running around without protection. Your device should be ready soon.”

“Assuming you stop breaking them,” Superman grinned.

Lena glared at him. “It wasn’t cooperating. My hope is by the end of the week.”

“Call me when it’s ready,” Superman told her. “I have to go but before I do.” Superman pulled out a small bracelet. “I made something like this for Lois. With you being so close to Kara, I decided you needed one as well. If you push the button on the side it will emit a high pitch noise at a frequency only Kryptonians can hear. So, if you are ever in danger, Kara will know.”

With Superman’s help Lena put the bracelet on. “This is beautiful. Thank you.”

“It’s made out of pieces of Kara’s pod,” Superman continued. “The one I made for Lois was out of my own pod, but I thought you would prefer Kara’s.”

She lightly traced the Kryptonian symbols. “What does it say?”

“That’s for you to figure out,” Superman said with a grin. “And no asking Kara. She already knows about it and she won’t tell.”

Lena threw her arms around him. “If I wasn’t in love with Kara, I would kiss you.”

Superman laughed. “Good luck Lena.”

Once again Lena was alone in her lab. She got to work on Superman’s kryptonite shield. Now that the shield was secured things were going much better.

“Ms. Luthor,” Jess’ voice called over the intercom. “Ms. Arias is calling for you.”

Lena checked the clock and sighed. She had almost forgotten about the meeting. “Tell her I’ll be right there.”

Lena quickly cleaned up her workstation. When she was sure everything was locked up, she took off her lab coat and headed upstairs. Sam was pacing her office when Lena arrived. “Lena, thank God,” Sam exclaimed. “I can’t do this. You need to do this. This is your company and it’s too much pressure.”

“Sam, breathe,” Lena instructed. She put her hands on Sam’s shoulders, forcing her to stand still. “Jess.”

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” Jess said running into the room.

“Can you get some tea for Sam?” Lena requested. “And I’ll take some coffee, please. We’ll be in the conference room.”

“Right away Ms. Luthor,” Jess said running from the room.

“Come on Sam.” Lena grabbed ahold of Sam and dragged her to the conference room. “Sit.” She pushed Sam into the seat at the head of the table. Lena sat on her left. “Breathe Sam.”

Sam took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Jess came into the room with two cups. She sat them down and left the room. “You’re nervous,” Lena said. “It’s okay. My first meeting I was terrified. All these men telling me I wasn’t good enough to run Luthor Corp. There was one male in particular, oh what did Cat call him,” Lena snapped her fingers, “that’s right, she said he was the walking personification of white male privilege.” Sam snorted. “After that, it made me want to prove them wrong. To prove that I could do this job and now here I am. You can do this Sam. I believe in you.”

“Thanks Lena,” Sam said grateful.

“Ms. Luthor, Ms. Arias, your eleven o’clock has arrived,” Jess announced.

Lena motioned for Sam to respond. “Thank you Jess. Send them in,” Sam said, pleased her voice was steady.

One by one four men filed into the room. Each one had a look of surprise at the sight of Sam, sitting in the CEO’s chair. “Lena, what’s the meaning of this?” one of the men, Gary Cooper, demanded.

“Please have a seat,” Lena instructed crossing her legs.

“Ms. Luthor,” Brad Kramer greeted, sitting beside her. He offered his hand to Sam. “I’m Brad, Brad Kramer. Director of Applied Sciences in Central City.”

“Samantha Arias,” she looked to Lena and Lena nodded, “Acting CEO of L-Corp.”

“What?” Gary exclaimed angrily.

“Gary Cooper, Director of Applied Sciences in Metropolis,” Lena said ignoring the angry man. “He has a bit of a temper. Next to him is Adrian Grant, he works in Metropolis with Cooper. Last is Caden Wesley, Director of Applied Sciences in Starling City. Gentlemen, this is Samantha Arias, acting CEO of L-Corp.”

Of all the men before her Brad was her favorite, followed by Adrian. They were the one of the few that didn’t treat her differently for being a woman, or a Luthor. Gary Cooper was one who was quick to call Lena out on her mistakes. Cooper was carry over from Luthor Corp and worked closely with Lex on his anti-alien projects. With any luck he would no longer be associated with L-Corp after today.

“Shall we get started?”

Caden presented his ideas first. He passed out proposals to Sam, who then passed it on to Lena. Sam looked to Lena, who nodded in approval, before approving both of his proposals.

Brad’s proposals were much like Caden’s. His projects were quickly approved and they moved onto the last set. Sam’s eyes widened as she scanned the proposals. She handed it over to Lena.

“Is this a joke?” Lena asked dropping the proposal on the table.

“Not at all Lena,” Gary said with a smug smile. Adrian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Aliens are becoming a bigger threat. First Superman and now Supergirl, not to mention that Martian. We need to be proactive. These trackers are the first step. With time we can alter these trackers, add kryptonite, and kill off those Kryptonians.”

“No,” Lena said, clenching her jaw. “We are not tracking aliens and we sure as hell are not killing them.”

“Your brother…”

“In rotting in prison,” Lena snapped. “That may have how it was at Luthor Corp but not at L-Corp.”

Gary stood up, followed quickly by Lena. In this moment Lena wasn’t sure if he was going to hit her or not. She didn’t have a chance to figure it out. In the blink of an eye she was standing behind Sam with Supergirl standing in front of her, facing off with Gary.

“Is there a problem?” Supergirl asked, hands on her hips.

“Is it her? Is she the reason you won’t do what’s necessary?” Gary demanded.

Lena touched Supergirl’s arm. “Yes Mr. Cooper. Her, Superman and every other alien in this country. They are people Mr. Cooper and I will not stand by and let them be murdered.” She turned her attention to Brad. “Congratulations, Mr. Kramer, you are the new Director.”

“Thank you Ms. Luthor,” Brad choked out.

“This will not stand,” Gary said taking a step toward Lena.

Supergirl had his arm pinned behind his back before he could realize what was going on. “Consider your employment terminated Mr. Cooper.” Lena turned to Sam. “I apologize for taking over your meeting Ms. Arias. Perhaps we can get security here to deal with this.”

Sam pushed the button on the intercom. “Jess, can we get security up to the conference room?”

“Right away Ms. Arias,” Jess responded.

Security arrived and Supergirl released Gary. “Can you make it clear Mr. Cooper is no longer welcome in any L-Corp building?”

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” the security guard agreed. He dragged the man out of the room.

Lena sat back down. Supergirl close by in case someone else tried something. “I believe this concludes our meeting. Mr. Kramer if you could stick around, I’ll get the paperwork for Sam to go over with you.”

“Yes ma’am,” Brad agreed. “I…uh,” he coughed, “I brought some of my own proposals.” He focused his attention on Sam. “If you would be willing to look it over, I would appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Sam said. She pressed the button on the intercom. “Jess, can you pull up the paperwork for Mr. Kramer’s promotion? I’ll also need the paperwork to terminate Mr. Cooper’s employment.”

“Yes Ms. Arias,” Jess replied.

Sam and Lena shook Caden and Adrian’s hands and they left the room. “Sam, do you need me?” Lena questioned.

“No, I think we’re fine,” Sam told her. “Go, I know you’re having lunch with Kara.” Supergirl turned at the mention of her name before realizing she wasn’t actually Kara at the moment. “Come by later though. I would like to talk to you.”

“Supergirl could I speak to you before my lunch date?” Lena questioned.

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” Supergirl agreed.

“Thanks for coming Kara,” Lena said once they were safely out of earshot. “How did you know?”

Kara blushed. “The people I’m closest to… well I’m more sensitive to their heartbeats… I uh, I could hear yours speed up and I thought you might be in trouble.”

“Well, thank you Kara,” Lena said grateful. “I would hug you but…”

“Raincheck,” Kara said with a smile. “I should go change so we’re not late for lunch.” Kara noticed the bracelet she was wearing. “He gave it to you.”

“He did,” Lena confirmed.

Kara lightly traced the Kryptonian symbols. “Have you figured them out yet?”

“I haven’t had the time,” Lena laughed. “Any chance you could tell me?”

“Not yet,” Kara replied with a grin. “I have to tell Kal-El you at least tried to do it on your own.” She tilted her head to the side. “Someone’s calling for me. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Supergirl flew away. “Stay safe Kara,” Lena whispered.

Sam was sitting behind her desk when Lena walked into the office. “Lena,” Sam acknowledged. “I was starting to wonder if you ran off with Supergirl.”

“I wish,” Lena muttered under her breath. “You wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, please sit.” Sam gestured to the chair across from her. Lena sat down. “This is so strange. I’m telling you to sit down in your own office.”

“It’s your office for now,” Lena told her. She crossed her legs and leaned back in the seat. “Is this about what happened in the meeting? I’m…”

Sam held up her hand. “I’m not mad,” Sam assured her. “Honestly, I’m grateful you took over. I don’t know if I would have been able to handle it.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Sam said. “I didn’t feel comfortable with the meeting.” Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, there is one thing. Did you plan on firing him?”

“No, I didn’t plan on firing him,” Lena answered honestly. “But I have been looking for an excuse to fire him and this was the perfect opportunity.”

“If you wanted to fire him why didn’t you do it when you took over Luthor Corp?” Sam pressed.

“I wanted to give him a chance,” Lena said with a shrug. “If the situations were reversed Lex would have fired everyone and started over. I wanted to do something different. It didn’t take long for me to realize I was wrong. I knew sooner or later his hatred for aliens would put me in the perfect position to have him removed. How did it go with Brad?”

“Great actually,” Sam replied with a smile. “He was talking about taking his son to a Sharks game to celebrate. All the paperwork has been done. Jess is going to drop it off at human resources later.”

“He’s a good guy,” Lena said, pleased with her decision. “He’ll need a little guidance on running a department. Perhaps I’ll make a trip to Metropolis in the future, assuming you’re okay with that.”

“Yes,” Sam exclaimed. “I mean, yes that should be fine. You know more about running a department than I do.”

“Ms. Arias, is Ms. Luthor still with you?” Jess questioned.

“Yes, she is Jess,” Sam answered.

“Kara Danvers is here for her.”

“She will be right there,” Sam told Jess.

“That would be my lunch date,” Lena said standing.

“So, it actually is a date?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Lena blushed. “Well, no, it’s technically not a date. It’s just two friends having lunch.”

“It should be a date,” Sam said leaning back in her seat.

“I’m leaving,” Lena said before Sam could say anything else to embarrass her.

“Have fun on your date,” Sam called after her.

“I’m going to kill her,” Lena muttered under her breathe.

“Kill who?” Kara asked walking up to Lena. She adjusted her glasses.

“No one,” Lena said quickly. She was relieved to know that Kara hadn’t overheard their conversation.

“Sorry it took so long. There was a domestic dispute,” Kara told her.

Lena led them to the elevator.  “What kind of domestic dispute?” she questioned as they stepped inside.

“Some guy beating up his girlfriend,” Kara said clenching her fist. “As soon as I showed up, he stopped. He was scared when he saw me. But her… I don’t know if I can get the image of her out of my mind. I took her to the DEO, to Alex. Alex wasn’t thrilled but when she saw her… she agreed. I’ll have to go back later and take her home but it’s worth it.”

The elevator dinged and they stepped out into the underground parking structure. “Can you come by my lab, as Supergirl, after you take her back?” Kara stopped walking and stared at Lena. “I have something for Supergirl. But it’s in my lab.”

“Sure,” Kara agreed. “I can stop by. So, where are we going for lunch?”

“It’s a surprise,” Lena said stopping in front of her car.

Her car was a red 2016 Aston Martin Vanquish. It was the nicest, and most expensive car Kara had ever seen. “You can drive?” Kara asked surprised.

“Of course I can,” Lena said climbing into the driver’s seat. Kara got in the passenger seat. “Why would think I couldn’t drive?”

“Cat Grant couldn’t drive,” Kara said with a shrug. They pulled out of the parking structure. “I thought it was something rich people didn’t do.”

Lena laughed. “It’s true. Most rich people don’t drive, not when they can hire a driver. I actually enjoy driving.”

“Where are we going?” Kara asked again, hoping to trick Lena into telling her.

“Nice try Kara,” Lena said. She glanced at Kara and instantly regretted. Kara was pouting. “Not fair. Stop pouting.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest and continued to pout. Lena found it was easy to ignore, as long as she didn’t look in Kara’s direction. “How’s your first day back been?”

Kara shifted in her seat. “Snapper found out you stepped down from CEO. He was mad CatCo wasn’t the first to hear about it. Then he found out I was having lunch with you…” she trailed off.

“He wants an interview,” Lena finished.

“Yes,” Kara confirmed. “He said not to come back until I got the interview.” Kara frowned. “I’m not entirely certain if he was being serious.”

“Knowing Snapper, he probably was being serious,” Lena said. “I suppose I could give an interview to my favorite reporter.” She winked at Kara and Kara blushed.

“I’m the only reporter you know,” Kara disagreed.

“Well that’s not true,” Lena said. “I could always call Clark.”

Kara glared at her. “No, don’t do that,” Kara said quickly.

Lena smiled at her. “Good. I prefer you to Clark anyway.”

It wasn’t until Lena turned off the car that Kara realized where they were. “Is this what I think it is?” Kara asked staring at the building.

“Wicked Spoon, all you can eat buffet,” Lena said. “Modeled after the one in Vegas. I figured since you now know, that I know about you, you could at least have a real meal.”

Kara’s eyes lit up and Lena knew she made the right choice. “Thank you, Lena,” Kara exclaimed throwing her arms around Lena. “I um… the last time I was in an all you can eat buffet, I got kicked out.”

Lena laughed. “That will not happen today. I have paid them well to make sure you can eat as much as you want,” Lena assured her.

Kara beamed. “Let’s get started then.” She jumped out of the car and ran over to the driver’s side. Lena got out of the car and let Kara practically drag her to the door.

“Reservation for Luthor,” Lena said when they got inside. The man hadn’t looked up from his magazine until she said the name Luthor.

“Ms. Luthor, yes of course, we have been expecting you,” the man stammered.

Lena handed him a hundred-dollar bill. “A secluded booth,” she requested.

“Right this way,” the man said leading Kara and Lena to a booth. The booth was right next to the buffet but away from all the other customers. “Your waiter will be right with you.”

The waiter appeared before Kara or Lena could say anything. If Kara didn’t know any better, she would have thought he had super speed. “Ms. Luthor and guest, welcome to the Wicked Spoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“Mimosa,” Lena requested.

“Coke,” Kara said.

He nodded. “Is there anything else I can do for you both?”

“I would prefer my date and I to not be interrupted unless it is to refill our drinks,” Lena told him.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor, enjoy your lunch,” the waiter said before running away.

“Do you have to scare waiters away?” Kara asked.

“Have to, no, but it is fun,” Lena said with a smirk. Kara looked down. Lena reached across the table to grab Kara’s hand. “Sorry Kara.”

Kara squeezed her hand. “It’s fine. So, the interview?”

Lena laughed. “Of course, the interview.” She waited for Kara to pull out her notebook. “You’re not taking notes?”

“I don’t need to.” Kara readjusted her glasses as the waiter returned with their drinks. “I have an eidetic memory. So does Clark. We only take notes to appear more human. It’s not something we advertise but since you know about me already there’s no need to hide.”

“Okay then. Lets…” Kara’s stomach growled. “Food first, then the interview.”

Kara jumped up and they made their way to the buffet table. Lena piled salad onto her plate while Kara went straight to the potstickers. One of the reasons Lena chose this place was because of the potstickers. Once their plates were full, they made their way back to their table. Kara was oblivious to the stares. One glare from Lena and they focused on their own meals.

“For the record, why did you step down from CEO?” Kara asked. She knew she was part of the reason, but she couldn’t, and wouldn’t, put that in her article. She shuddered to think what Snapper would do with that information.

“I’m an engineer,” Lena said setting her fork down. “There are projects I want to work on but I simply don’t have the time. Now I do.”

“What kind of projects?” Kara shoved another potsticker in her mouth and wondered if she could get away with taking the tray.

“Did you know Queen Consolidated has the largest Applied Science division of any Fortune 500 company?” Kara shook her head. “All of the L Corp locations have an Applied Sciences division, except National City.  I want L Corp to become the number one research center. This is the start. While Queen Consolidated builds machines capable of creating earthquakes that can destroy their city, I want to create things to help people, namely the aliens in National City.”

“You’re making devices to help aliens?” Kara asked surprised. Lena nodded. “What about the alien detection device? That wasn’t to help us, um them.” She adjusted her glasses and looked around the room to see if anyone noticed.

“You mean the device you broke?” Lena raised an eyebrow at her. Kara blushed. “Yes, I know you tampered with it. I wanted to make a few adjustments but when I opened it, I found it was fried by your heat vision.” Lena sipped her mimosa. “The device was never meant to out aliens. When I saw you destroyed it, I realized how it could be used and I made sure no one would ever use it.”

“If it wasn’t meant to out aliens then why make it in the first place?” Kara questioned.

“Not all aliens are good Kara,” Lena pointed out. “I wanted to protect people from potentially dangerous aliens. But something you said to me that day stood out, about aliens wanting to blend in and live normal lives. I was going to end the project before you destroyed it.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said pushing away the now empty plate. She pulled the plate of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and mac and cheese toward her.

“Don’t be sorry,” Lena told her. “This way no one will be able to fix it. You did me a favor. Although I will admit I was a little upset about it in the beginning. Millions of dollars went into building that device.”

Kara blushed. “Sorry,” she said again. “I was more concerned about protecting my identity. I didn’t think about anything else.” She shifted in her seat. “Are you working on anything else?”

“I do have one project I am working on,” Lena confirmed. “I have a few thoughts on projects. I want to speak to Alex at some point and see what would be the most useful in protecting not only aliens but the DEO agents.”

Kara frowned. “I can’t put any of that into my article.”

Lena laughed. “Sorry Kara.” Kara’s second plate was now empty. Lena watch her stare longingly at the buffet. “Go Kara,” Lena encouraged.

Kara jumped up and raced back to the buffet. She returned a minute later with another plate of potstickers. “Want one?” Kara asked pushing the plate toward Lena.

Lena took the offered potsticker. They weren’t her favorite but Kara never shared food. The fact that she did share meant a lot to Lena. “I’ve been meaning to ask,” Lena began, setting the uneaten potsticker on her plate. “Why do you love potstickers so much? There has to be more to it than them being your favorite food.”

“When I first came here, my cousin took me to the Danvers,” Kara started. “I knew nothing. I had lost everyone I cared about and I was scared. But Jeremiah and Eliza took me in. Despite all my powers, they never treated me as anything other than a thirteen-year-old girl.” Kara took a sup of her drink. That night we got Chinese food. The first thing I had eaten here was potstickers and I love them. It ended up being a family tradition.”

Lena wiped away a tear. The thought of Kara being alone and scared on a strange planet made her sad. “I’m glad Clark found the Danvers.”

“Me too.” Kara smiled at her. She reached over to grab Lena’s hand. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, squeezing her hand. “Please go back to the interview, and leave out the part about me crying.”

Kara laughed. “I can do that. What can you tell me about the mystery device?”

“Nothing.” Kara pouted. “You will find out about it after lunch. If you wish to include it in your article then you are welcome to do that. But I think once you find out about the device you won’t want to write about it.”

That made Kara want to know even more. “Are you sure you can’t tell me anything?” Kara pressed.

“No, but nice try Kara,” Lena said, getting up to refill her own plate. She turned to face Kara. “I promise you’ll like it. I did it for you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“How was lunch?” Sam asked when Lena returned.

“It was perfect,” Lena said plopping down on the couch. “I did an interview for CatCo. It seems Snapper Carr heard about my stepping down and sent Kara to interview me. I made sure she added something about you.”

Sam sat down beside her. “Thank you. So, did you kiss her?” Sam asked. Lena glared at her. “I take that as a no. Lena, you are my best and probably only friend, but you are the most frustrating woman I have ever met.”

“I.. I don’t understand,” Lena said slowly.

“You’ve been in love with Kara since the day you met her,” Sam began carefully. “Jess knows it. I know it. Hell, everyone at L-Corp knows it. So why aren’t you telling her? You could have everything you want, yet you say nothing.”

Lena got up and went to the mini bar. Only Jess knew she kept a small fortunes worth of alcohol in her office. She poured them both a shot of bourbon and went back to the couch.

“I can’t tell her,” Lena said after taking a sip. “She’s so… pure, good, innocent. She doesn’t need to get involved with a Luthor. It’s not fair to her.”

“No,” Sam said setting the glass down harder than she intended. “You’re not being fair to her. You’re taking her choice away Lena. From what I observed last night, that girl is crazy about you. If you don’t want to be with her fine then walk away. Or you can have everything you’ve wanted since you were a little girl: love, family, happiness. But you need to figure that out sooner, rather than later, otherwise you and Kara are both going to get hurt.”

Lena stared at Sam. Her… friend was right. All she ever wanted was for someone to love her, for someone to see her for her and not for her name. Kara never cared about the Luthor name, or money. She had a chance, a chance to have everything, but could she risk Kara in the process? It wasn’t just Kara she had to think of, but Supergirl as well. Lillian already wanted Supergirl dead. If she were to find out Lena was dating Supergirl… Lena shuddered at the thought.

“You know if anyone else spoke to me like that I would have them fired,” Lena said lightly.

“That’s not true,” Sam said, though she did pale slightly. Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Jess.”

“Relax Sam,” Lena said seeing how scared the CEO was. “I’m not angry at you. Perhaps you’re right.” Sam’s phone buzzed and Lena watched her smile as she typed out a reply. “Who was that?”

Sam put her phone away. “Alex. She was just confirming our plans for tonight.”

“Alex, as in Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister?” Lena asked in disbelief. “You have a date with Kara’s sister?”

“No,” Sam said loudly. Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Alex is helping with Ruby’s project. She said she had access to kryptonite and she’s going to bring some so we can get started.”

“Alex is bringing you kryptonite,” Lena repeated. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Why would Alex give someone kryptonite, something that could kill Kara? Lena didn’t like it. Even if it was to help Ruby. The only thing that made her feel better was knowing that Alex would never do anything to put Kara at risk.

Lena sat the glass on the table and stood up. “I need to get to my lab.”

“How is your project going?” Sam asked, setting down her own glass.

“It’s fine,” Lena said, standing in the doorway. “But this is just one of many.”

She walked out of the office. She paused at Jess’ desk. “Supergirl should be arriving soon. Please send her straight to my lab.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor,” Jess said. She didn’t get a chance to check on Lena as the other woman was already in the elevator.

Lena stared at the table. Sam’s words still echoed in her head. Was she sabotaging her own happiness? Probably. But she couldn’t believe she was sabotaging Kara’s. Kara would be happy without her. She should distance herself from Kara but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She was too selfish and that killed her.

Tears dropped onto the table and Lena banged her fists on the table. She was never a violent person. The only person she had ever harmed was the man she shot to protect Alex. Right now, she wanted to hit someone, or something. She wanted to destroy everything around her, like she destroyed the people around her.

“Lena,” Kara called walking into the lab. “Oh, Lena.” Kara appeared by her side in an instant and grabbed her hands as gently as she could. Bruises were already starting to form. “Relax your hands.” Kara rubbed her hands until Lena relaxed.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, leaning against the superhero.

“What happened?” Kara asked concerned.

“Nothing,” Lena lied. She grabbed a tissue and did her best to salvage her make up. She was afraid it was a lost cause. She stood and went over to the safe. “Before I give you your gift, there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Kara was less concerned about the gift and more worried about Lena.

“I have kryptonite,” Lena confessed. “In my safe. It’s leftover from when Lex ran Luthor Corp. I destroyed most of it but kept some, just in case. I can also make it. I found Lex’s formula and did some tweaking and I succeeded. The formula has been destroyed… Kara, please say something.”

“Who has access to the safe?” Kara questioned.

“Only me,” Lena promised. “My safe requires a password and fingerprint. No one is getting ahold of the kryptonite.”

“Why keep kryptonite? Unless, you were planning on using it…”

“No,” Lena exclaimed. “God no. I…” Lena opened the safe and grabbed the shield. “This, this is one of the reasons I kept the kryptonite.” Lena handed the shield over.

Kara took the device but she had no idea what it was. “I don’t understand.”

“May I?” Lena gestured toward the device. Kara handed it over. Lena held it over the El family crest and watched it lock into place. “This device is to protect you from Metallo, and anyone else that tries to shoot you with kryptonite. Clark tested it for me and it works.”

“You made me a kryptonite shield?” Kara asked in awe. Her fingers lightly traced the edge of the shield. Lena nodded. Kara threw her arms around Lena and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, Lena. This means so much to me.”

Lena blushed. “You’re welcome Kara. I’m making one for Clark too, just in case.”

Kara tightened her grip on Lena. Lena had not only protected her but Clark as well. That meant more to her than she could ever say. “Thank you.”

“Kara, air,” Lena wheezed.

Kara released her. “Sorry.” She stepped away from Lena but held onto her hands. “How’s your hand?” she asked lightly tracing the stitches.

“It itches,” Lena said. “But it doesn’t hurt.”

“What about the rest of your hands?” Kara checked each knuckle making sure there was no bruising from her outburst.

“They’re fine.” Lena flexed her hands, wiggling each finger. “See? How’s that woman from earlier?”

“She’s good. I thought I was going to have to pry her off Alex. She kept hugging her and saying thank you,” Kara replied. “Alex didn’t know how to react.”

Lena pictured Alex dealing with a crying woman. It was an entertaining image, though she did feel bad for the woman. “What is she planning on doing now? The woman, not Alex.”

“I don’t know. She got very scared when she learned he went to jail. I guess she’s struggling to pay bills. She stayed with him because he helped pay rent,” Kara said sadly. “She has a son in kindergarten. I don’t know what she’s going to do.”

“Where does she live?” Lena asked.

“On the corner of… wait why?” Kara asked confused.

Lena shrugged. “I was thinking of an anonymous check appearing in her mailbox. It would give her a chance to start over and take care of her son.”

Kara threw her arms around Lena. “That’s so sweet Lena. You don’t have to do that though. No one expects you to.”

Lena held onto Kara. “I want to Kara. I have more than enough money and this is a good cause. It’s the least I can do.”

Kara pulled away and cocked her head to the side. She sighed. “Someone is calling for me. I have to go.”

Lena nodded in understanding. “Call me later, so I know you’re okay?” she requested.

“Sure,” Kara agreed before leaving the lab.

The former CEO looked around her lab. She had succeeded in protecting Kara and it felt good. She cleaned up her things for the day. Clark’s device would have to wait until tomorrow. Her hands were too sore to be of much use anyway.

“Jess, tell Ms. Arias I’m leaving for the day,” Lena said over the intercom.

“ _Yes Ms. Luthor. Do you need me to call a driver?”_

“No Jess. My car is here,” Lena said.

_“Have a good day Ms. Luthor.”_

Lena left her building and headed to the address Kara had texted her. Lena mentally cringed at the neighborhood. It was low income, high crime, even with Supergirl’s help. She sat in her car and pulled out her checkbook. She tapped her pen against the paper. She originally was going to give the mother a couple thousand dollars to help with her bills. Now she had another plan. She wrote out the check and grabbed a scrap piece of paper to write a note telling her to find a safer neighborhood. She pushed the note and the check under the door and left.

The empty penthouse made her sad. With Kara and Alex there, for the first time since she moved here, it was lively. Now with them gone… She felt more alone now than she ever did.

Lena downed one of her pain pills and poured herself a glass of wine. She wasn’t sure what to do now. She was never home during the day. Usually she didn’t get home until late at night. She settled on getting some laundry done and relaxing on the couch.

Halfway through her second episode of Worst Cooks in America, her guilty pleasure show, she realized she was hungry. She grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number.

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara answered immediately. “ _Is something wrong_?”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Lena promised. “I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight.”

“ _Dinner_ ,” Kara repeated. She liked the thought of dinner. “ _I could be there in two hours. I still have to finish this article_.”

“Perfect,” Lena said as her stomach growled. “I will cook.”

“ _Sorry Lena. Snapper is yelling at me. I have to go_ ,” Kara said sadly. “ _I’ll see you in two hours_.”

Lena dropped her phone on the couch. She had two hours. Two hours to shop and cook. She jumped up, grabbed her purse and her keys and headed to the store.

Forty-five minutes later Lena was back home. Music was playing and the curtains were open. The sun was starting to set. It reminded Lena of the night Kara crashed onto her balcony. She turned the kitchen lights on and got to work.

She settled on surf and turf for dinner: filet mignon, scallops, lobster tails, shrimp and grilled asparagus. It was fancier than what Kara was used to but Kara deserved it. It was also one of the few things she could cook well.

Lena glanced out the window and saw a familiar figure flying toward her. Her heart skipped a beat. It was too much like that night. She sighed in relief when Kara touched down on the balcony, with a smile on her face. Kara pulled the slider open and stepped inside the apartment.

“Hey,” Lena greeted with a smile. This, Kara coming home to her, she could get used to.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked moving toward her.

“Yes, I am. I… the last time I saw you fly to my window you almost died,” Lena said softly.

Kara pulled Lena into her arms. “I’m here Lena. I’m okay,” she whispered in her ear. “I promise I will never scare you like that again.”

Lena leaned against Kara. “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.” Lena pulled away and Kara wiped away the tears. “I know you will try but you’re Supergirl. You will protect this city even if it means your own life. That’s part of who you are. I’m just… scared.”

Kara kissed her cheek. “I will always come back,” Kara promised. “That is a promise I intend to keep. Now, I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

Lena laughed. “It’s almost done. Why don’t you change into something less super? You left some clothes here.” Lena wrinkled her nose. “You should probably shower too.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kara said with a salute. She ran off toward Lena’s room to shower and change.

While Kara showered Lena finished up with dinner. Pots were taken off the stove. Lena transferred the food into serving dishes and sat them on the table. She poured two glasses of wine and water and added them to the table.

Just as Lena finished setting the table Kara came out of the bedroom dressed in Disney pajamas. Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Sorry, it was this or a dress,” Kara said sheepishly.

“It’s fine. I’m glad you’re comfortable enough to wear Disney pajamas in my presence,” Lena said. “Somehow I’m not surprised you own those. Sit, eat. I made plenty of food.”

“When I came to Earth, Eliza and Jeramiah played a lot of Disney movies,” Kara said once they were seated. “I had never seen a movie before. I didn’t even know what a movie was. But I loved them. I loved seeing the princesses get the happy ending. Ever since then, whenever I’m sad, I watch Disney movies.”

Lena made a mental note to buy every Disney movie she could find. She wanted Kara to be as comfortable as possible in her apartment. “How’s the food?” she asked when Kara got quiet.

“Amazing,” Kara exclaimed. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I used to help our cook,” Lena said with a shrug. “Unfortunately, I never learned to cook the more basic meals. But a five-star dinner I can do.”

“You’re a great cook,” Kara assured her. “Me not so much.” Lena laughed. “Why are you laughing?”

“Alex may have told me about your attempt to cook,” Lena admitted. Kara blushed. “She may have also told me about your struggles with kitchen appliances.”

Kara gasped. “She didn’t.”

“How’s your toaster?” Lena asked innocently.

Kara crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “That’s not fair. She wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

“Don’t be mad at Alex. I asked her to tell me about you,” Lena said. Kara frowned. “It was when you were unconscious. I wanted to know more about you.”

“Why?” Kara asked confused.

“Because you’re my,” Lena paused, “best friend. I want to know more about you.”

Kara nodded in acceptance. “Shouldn’t I know more about you then?”

“There’s not much to know,” Lena said sadly. “I was adopted by the Luthor’s at a young age. You already know about Lilian. Lionel was nicer and he seemed to genuinely care for me but he died when I was in high school. And Lex… well you know all about him.”

“I don’t care about them. I care about you. I want to know about you, not your family,” Kara told her.

Lena looked down. She hated talking about herself, mostly because there wasn’t much to say. “You know I was adopted by the Luthor’s.” Kara nodded. “Turns out my mother had an affair with Lionel and when she died, he took me in. He always treated me well, better than he treated Lex. And Lex…”

“You two were close,” Kara acknowledged.

“We were. When I look back, I wonder how he could turn into this,” Lena said sadly. “I miss him but at the same time I am so angry with him. He was my best friend growing up and now it’s like I don’t even know him.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara sat her fork down. “I didn’t think about what Lex meant to you. I only focused on what he had done to Clark.”

Lena grabbed her hand. “It’s okay Kara. You didn’t know Lex like I did. Sometimes I wonder if I ever knew him.” Lena let go of her hand and sipped her wine.

“If you ever want to talk about him, I’m here,” Kara offered. “No judgment.”

Lena smiled slightly. “Thank you Kara.”

Kara cocked her head to the side and sighed. “I have to go.”

Lena nodded. “Will you come back after?”

“If you want me to. It might be late though,” Kara said unsure.

“I want to know you’re safe,” Lena told her.

Kara ran out of the room and changed back into her suit. When she returned, she was holding a cape in her hand. Lena frowned. “This is my spare cape,” Kara told her. “I brought it with me, for you, so you would know I’m okay.” Kara wrapped it around Lena’s shoulders. “I’ll come back.” Kara kissed her cheek and flew out of the window.

Lena draped the cape over the arm of the couch. She quickly cleaned up the kitchen. Kara’s almost empty plate was refilled and placed in the refrigerator for when Kara returned. Once the kitchen was clean Lena grabbed her wine glass and the bottle and made her way to the living room. She turned the news on and covered herself in Kara’s cape.

Every news station she flipped through had images of Supergirl fighting an alien. Lena watched as Kara took punch after punch. As much as it pained Lena to watch, she couldn’t turn away. Finally, after the fourth hit Kara took, she started fighting back. After her third hit the alien was on the ground, unconscious.

Lena sighed in relief. Kara was safe. Nothing else mattered. Lena sipped her wine and watched the footage of Supergirl’s fight that was currently on repeat.

That was how Kara found Lena an hour later. Asleep on the couch with reruns of Supergirl’s fight on the TV. Kara quickly changed into her pajamas and scooped Lena up into her arms. Lena’s head dropped on her chest. Kara shifted Lena in her arms so she could turn off the TV.

Kara carried Lena to her room. Kara attempted to set Lena on her bed and then head to the guest room for the night. Lena had a tight grip on Kara’s shirt. Kara could have easily broken the hold but she didn’t want to risk hurting Lena, or waking her up. So, Kara settled onto the bed with Lena still in her arms. She closed her eyes and let the sound of Lena’s heartbeat put her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation. It was a good dream. A dream she didn’t want to wake up from. In this dream Lena was sleeping in Kara’s arms. Kara soft snores were the only sounds in the room.

Lena shifted in the bed and Kara’s arms tightened around Lena. Lena frowned. There was no way this was a dream. Lena opened her eyes. She was, in fact, in the arms of Kara. She had no idea how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was watching the news and Kara fighting some rogue alien. She assumed that Kara had carried her to her bed but why was Kara still here? She expected Kara to go home as soon as she could.

“You’re thinking too much,” Kara muttered from beside her.

The former CEO turned to face her. She pushed the blonde hair from Kara’s face. “Is mind reading one of your powers?”

Kara opened her eyes and turned on her side. “No, but you’re easy to read, especially when you’re like this.”

Lena frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Relaxed and unguarded, like you don’t have the weight of the Luthor name on your shoulders,” Kara explained. “You can be Lena, and I can be Kara. I like these moments.”

Lena scooted closer to Kara and closed her eyes. “I like these moments too Kara.” She sighed. Now that she was awake, she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. She opened her eyes. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you here?”

“I came back after the fight, like you asked,” Kara told her. “When I came back you were already asleep. I brought you to bed but you were clinging to my shirt, so I figured I would stay. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Lena said quickly. Kara’s stomach growled. “Why don’t I make breakfast?”

Kara grinned. “You’re the best.”

Lena climbed out of the comfortable bed and headed to the kitchen. Within minutes bacon was frying on the stove, along with French toast. Lena was cutting up some onion and peppers for the omelets.

Just as the stack of French toast was finished Kara walked into the kitchen. “Smells great,” she said sitting at the bar to watch Lena cook.

“Grab some plates and cups,” Lena instructed.

Kara immediately jumped up and did what she was told. She grabbed the silverware and set the table for the two of them. Lena walked over with two plates with omelets on it. She smacked Kara’s hand when she tried to start eating. Lena ignored the pout and grabbed the rest of the food.

Kara was practically vibrating by the time the food was served. “Eat,” Lena said.

Kara grabbed her food and started shoveling food in her mouth. Lena shook her head fondly at the Kryptonian. Her manners were horrible at times. It didn’t disgust Lena. It was simply part of Kara’s charm.

“Do you have to work today?” Kara asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

Lena shrugged. “I was thinking about taking the day off, maybe coming up with other projects to work on.”

Kara snorted. Only Lena thought working on project ideas was taking a day off of work. “Have you ever thought of having fun on your day off?” Kara questioned.

Lena cocked her head to the side. “What do you have in mind?”

Kara shrugged. She hadn’t planned that far ahead. “I… what about Santa Monica? Eliza took Alex and I after Jeremiah disappeared. The pier is beautiful and there’s a Ferris wheel and lots of food and the beach.” Lena smiled slightly as Kara rambled.

“Could you get the time off work?” Lena asked.

Kara stopped talking and stared at Lena. “I’m sure I could,” Kara said slowly. “Cat never let me have time off so I have plenty of vacation days. I could use the time to paint…”

Lena laughed and shook her head. “I want you to come with me Kara,” Lena told her. Kara dropped her fork. “Did you really think I would leave you behind?”

“I… I thought you would want time to yourself,” Kara admitted.

“I want you to come,” Lena said honestly. “I’ll talk to Sam and let her know I’ll be gone. I can talk to Snapper as well?”

“You really want me to go?” Kara asked. Lena nodded. “You might have to talk to Snapper. I don’t see him giving me more than a day off.”

“I’m sure I can convince him,” Lena said with a grin. “We’ll leave tomorrow morning. If there’s any Supergirl emergencies it’s not that far for you to come back.”

Kara shook her head. “I’ll tell Alex I’m taking a few days off. Unless there is an emergency, I shouldn’t be needed for anything Supergirl related.”

Lena beamed. She dropped her fork and started cleaning up. She had a lot to do in order to prepare for their trip tomorrow.

Kara helped clean up the kitchen. Between the two it took no time. Kara hung the dish towel up and turned to Lena. “I’m going to head to the DEO and talk to Alex. It may take some convincing for her to allow me to go out of town. Plus, I have to talk to Snapper and then pack.”

Lena nodded. She needed to call Sam and let her know as well. “Good luck,” Lena said with a small smile. Lena wasn’t sure that Alex would have a problem with them going on a trip. If anything, Alex will be happy Lena was finally doing something.

Kara disappeared out the window leaving Lena alone. Lena threw the towel down and got to work. The first thing she needed to do was book a room. She called Casa Del Mar and booked the Ocean View Room. She booked it for a week though she doubted they would stay that long.

With the room booked Lena believed this was actually happening. She and Kara were going on a trip together. Sure, it wasn’t a romantic getaway but she could pretend, at least for a little while.

Lena grabbed her phone and dialed Snapper Carr’s office number. It was time to convince him to let Kara take a few days off. She had a feeling she was going to be giving many interviews to CatCo in the future.

“ _Snapper Carr_ ,” he answered.

“Mr. Carr, this is Lena Luthor,” Lena said.

“ _Ms. Luthor_.” If Snapper was surprised to hear from her, he didn’t let it show. “ _How can I help you_?”

“It’s about Kara.” Lena could hear Snapper sighing into the phone. “I know this is last minute but I was hoping I could borrow Kara for the week.”

“ _With all due respect Ms. Luthor, what you and Danvers do_ —”

“No, no, no,” Lena said quickly cutting him off. She didn’t want to hear the rest of that. “I have several projects I’m working on.” It was a lie. She had one project that was just about done. “I would like to give CatCo the inside scoop on these projects.”

“ _I see_ ,” Snapper said slowly. “ _I suppose I could give Danvers the week off_.”

Lena grinned. “What do you want?”

“ _CatCo gets exclusive rights to Lena Luthor_ ,” Snapper said. “ _You interview with no one but CatCo magazine_.”

“Deal,” Lena agreed. It wasn’t like she was going to talk to anyone else. She avoided interviews like the plague, unless it was Kara asking.

“ _Very well. Danvers can have the week off. But tell her I expect an article when she returns_ ,” Snapper told her.

“I will,” Lena promised. “Thank you, Mr. Carr. Goodbye.”

Lena hung up the phone feeling especially happy. Everything was falling into place. All that was left was to call Sam and let her know what was going on. She was sure Sam would be just as excited as she was. Lena’s phone buzzed. She checked the caller ID. Alex.

“Hello.”

“ _You move fast_ ,” Alex greeted.

So, Kara had told her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lena lied.

“ _Really? A romantic vacation to Santa Monica doesn’t ring a bell_.”

“It was Kara’s idea,” Lena defended. “She brought up the pier. I simply invited her along.”

“ _Well whatever you did, or did not, plan is working. I haven’t seen her this excited in a while_ ,” Alex told her.

“Does she think it’s a romantic trip?” Lena asked unable to help herself.

Alex sighed. “ _No, she doesn’t_.” Lena’s face fell. “ _That doesn’t mean anything Lena. She doesn’t understand romantic love. She’s never experienced it. If you want to be with her, you need to tell her_.”

That made a lot of sense. “Thanks Alex. By the way, how was your date with Sam?”

“ _It was not a date_ ,” Alex protested loudly.

Lena snorted. “Sure, it wasn’t. How did it go?”

“ _It was good. I got Ruby set up for her project. Now she can test people’s reaction to kryptonite_ ,” Alex said. “ _Sam cooked and we watched some movies. It was a nice night_.”

“Is not recognizing romantic gestures a Danvers thing?” Lena questioned innocently.

Lena could picture Alex glaring at her. “ _I have no idea what you’re talking about.”_

“Bye Alex,” Lena said before hanging up the phone and dialing the next number.

“ _Sam Arias_ ,” Sam answered.

“Sam, it’s Lena.”

“ _Lena, hi. Did you come in today? I didn’t see you_ ,” Sam said, just not realizing she hadn’t seen the former CEO.

“I did not,” Lena answered. “I actually called to tell you I will be gone for the next week.”

“ _Why_?” Sam asked concerned. “ _Did something happen_?”

“No, nothing happened,” Lena said quickly. “I’m going to Santa Monica with Kara. I’ll be available if you need me but…”

“ _You’re going to Santa Monica with Kara_?” Sam interrupted. “ _How did you manage that_?”

“Kara told me I needed a vacation,” Lena replied. “So, I’m taking her with me.”

“ _What’s your plan_?” Sam asked.

“I… don’t know. I’m trying not to overthink it,” Lena said honestly.

“ _Well good luck Lena_ ,” Sam said. “ _Take as much time as you need_.”

“Thanks Sam. If you need me, just call.”

Lena hung up and stared at the background on her phone. It was her and Kara at the Gala. One of Lena’s favorite memories. She needed to make a decision. She needed to either take the leap and woo Kara, or she needed to let Kara go. She knew she didn’t have the strength to let Kara go.

She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. This was her chance to woo Kara, to get Kara to fall in love with her. Now was her chance to find out if Kara did have feelings for her. For the first time in a while, Lena felt like she might actually deserve to be happy.

Lunch had come and gone. Lena was so busy packing and making arrangements for her vacation that she hadn’t even noticed that she forgot to eat. She had called Jess and her assistant was happy she was finally going on a vacation.

A knock on the window pulled Lena from her thoughts. It was Kara, floating in front of the slider. Boots touched down on the balcony and Kara knocked again. Lena waved her in. Kara held up four bags of Big Belly Burger. “I figured you hadn’t eaten yet, so I brought lunch.”

Lena frowned. “It’s already lunch time?” She glanced at her watch. It was already two in the afternoon. “Damn.”

Kara shook her head. “I figured right.” Kara sat the bags on the counter and began digging through the cabinets for plates and cups.

Lena made her way to the kitchen and helped unpack the take out bags. “I talked to Snapper,” Lena told her. Kara stopped what she was doing to look at Lena. “He agreed to give you a week off.”

“How did you manage that?” Kara asked with a small frown.

“I may have told him I was working on new projects that I would give you an exclusive on,” Lena admitted. “Also, I agreed to only interview with CatCo.”

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise. “You actually did that?”

“It’s not a big deal Kara,” Lena tried to assure her.

“It is a big deal,” Kara protested.

“Kara, since I’ve moved to National City, I have interviewed with two people: you and Clark. I have no problem with only ever interviewing with you,” Lena promised. “This is a small price to pay. Now my only issue is I have to come up with more projects to work on.”

“Can you do something for the DEO agents?” Kara asked curious. They grabbed their plates and made their way to the table. “The DEO agents are all human. I would like to keep them safe form aliens, if possible.”

Lena looked thoughtful. “I’ll look into it,” she promised.

“After our trip,” Kara said firmly. The last thing she wanted was for Lena to spend the whole trip working. “You know when I told Alex… she seemed happy. I thought she would be mad but she wasn’t.”

“You deserve a break Kara,” Lena told her. She took a bite of her burger. Oh, how she loved Big Belly Burger. “You may be a superhero but you’re still a person. You need balance.”

Kara raised an eyebrow at her. “You should take your own advice. Since we’ve been friends, I’ve never seen you take a day off.” Kara dug her second burger from the bag.

“Well, now we both get a vacation,” Lena said.

Kara nodded, mouth full of burger. She swallowed her food. “I haven’t had a real vacation since high school. Eliza took Alex and I to Disneyworld before my senior year.”

“Did you like it?” Lena asked. With Kara’s senses being so heightened she feared Kara wouldn’t be able to enjoy the trip.

“It took some time to adjust,” Kara admitted. “We spent an extra day in Florida just so I could adjust to the noise. But I loved it.”

After the fourth burger Kara dropped her plate onto the coffee table. Lena had finished long ago and was content sitting and waiting for Kara to finish. Kara pulled out an order of fries and started munching on them.

“I was hoping to leave around nine tomorrow, if that’s okay?” Lena said. “It’s not a long drive, depending on traffic. So, we should have plenty of time to unpack and look around before lunch.”

“That’s fine with me,” Kara said. “I’ll pick up breakfast so we can get on the road.” Kara grabbed her trash and took it to the kitchen. “I should get home and pack.”

“Can you drop me off at L-Corp?” Lena questioned. “I want to finish Clark’s shield before we leave tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Kara agreed. “I’ll pick you up later. Are you ready now?”

Lena grabbed her purse. “Yes.”

Kara picked Lena up and carried her bridal style to the window. Kara glanced at Lena. She knew how much Lena hated flying. “Are you okay?”

Lena laid her head against Kara’s chest. “I’m fine. I trust you.”

Lena closed her eyes as Kara launched herself into the sky. It turned out flying with Kara was much better than flying in an airplane. She even managed to open her eyes and watch. She did tighten her grip on Kara but otherwise she enjoyed the flight to her lab in L-Corp.

“Thanks Kara,” Lena said when Kara put her back on the ground.

“Don’t work too hard,” Kara instructed. “I’ll be back later.” Kara disappeared.

Lena opened up her lab and flicked the light switch on. Everything sprang to life at once. She opened up her safe and grabbed the half-finished shield. She added the layer of lead and placed the bulletproof glass over it.

Three hours later and she was just about done. All that was left was to secure the two pieces together. Lena grabbed her phone and dialed the now familiar number. “Hey, it’s Lena. How quickly can you get to my lab?”

“ _Thirty minutes_ ,” was the answer.

“Good. It’s just about ready,” Lena told him before hanging up the phone.

Lena grabbed the soldering iron and carefully secured the two pieces together. When she finished, she double checked her work in order to make sure it was perfect. Satisfied, she sat the shield aside so it could cool down. It wouldn’t be cool by the time Clark got here but Lena was certain a little freeze breath would help.

There was a knock at the door that caused Lena to jump. She turned and found Clark standing at the door, dressed in his suit. Lena pushed the button and Clark stepped inside. “Didn’t mean to scare you. Your assistant saw me and sent me down.”

“It’s fine.” Lena grabbed the device. “It’s ready but will need your freeze breath to cool down the soldering I just did.” Clark took the device and gently blew cold air onto it. “Great.” Lena took the device and fastened it onto the symbol.

Clark hugged her. “I really appreciate this Lena.” He pulled away. “I’m sorry for what I’ve said about you. You are nothing like Lex and I’m proud to have a Luthor helping me.” Clark tapped the bracelet. “Have you figured out the symbols yet?”

“No. I haven’t had time,” Lena said honestly.

“Too busy planning romantic getaways with Kara,” Clark teased.

“How did you know?” Lena asked with a groan.

“Kara texted me,” Clark answered. “She’s really excited, something about a Ferris Wheel and cotton candy. Sometimes she talks too fast for me to understand.” Lena laughed. “This is great Lena.” He straightened up and put his hands on his hips. “What are you plans with my cousin?”

“I’m going to make her fall in love with me,” Lena answered confidently.


End file.
